


EL COBARDE

by Vecordia666 (penemue616)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Celos, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finalabierto/ambiguo, Forced Marriage, Friendzone, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Mind Manipulation, Murderers, Nygmobblepot, Revenge, Sad, Shameless Smut, TerceraTemporada, Top Edward Nygma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penemue616/pseuds/Vecordia666
Summary: “No hay hombre más cobarde, que aquel que enamora a una mujer para no amarla”El “amor” en una mente retorcida como la de Edward Nygma, se tiene que acoplar a los surcos profundos de un perturbado cerebro, arremetiendo contra cada curva, ajustándose a los recovecos para ser lo que él quiere que sea. Porque la negación es un mecanismo de defensa poderoso, capaz de transformar cualquier cosa, todo lo que se pueda pensar.Tal es así que, una vez, “amó” la idealización de una persona, eligiendo pensarla como una segunda oportunidad, en lugar de aceptar que tenía un amigo al que quería mucho más.Esta es la versión alternativa de un mundo bizarro en el que Oswald Cobblepot permitió la existencia de Isabella.
Relationships: Isabella/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Una amarga amistad

**_Inicio con dos, termino con uno. Soy el lugar que nadie quiere visitar y quien lo hace, difícilmente lo dejará, ¿qué puedo ser?_ **

—¡No me importa lo que tengas que hacer!... ¡Gabe! —chirrió entre dientes— ¡Gabe, escúchame! ¡Salva a esa estúpida bibliotecaria! ¡YA! ¡o tu cuerpo tendrá que ser enterrado junto al de ella si se te ocurre fallar!

Colgó y aprisionó el celular con suficiente fuerza para hacer crujir la carcasa pero sin llegar a romperla, todo bajo el agarre de un puño iracundo. Con el pulso tembloroso por la angustia de que su decisión fuera incorregible, y no por la culpa de sellar el destino de una joven con el desdén de una muerte planificada. No, ella no importaba.

Oswald se dejó caer en su asiento de cuero, respirando cansinamente a la vez que luchaba por encontrar su vaso de whisky, tanteando sobre su escritorio sin ver, pues estaba demasiado ocupado desviando la mirada de los ojos acusadores en todos esos retratos que compartían rasgos faciales con él. Los antepasados de la familia Van Dahl parecían desaprobar sus últimos actos.

Sus dedos dieron con el cristal frío y bebió de él con avidez para tragar el nudo que se formó en su garganta desde que tomó la decisión de rendirse.

Las palabras que prodigaron afecto en la voz de sus padres no dejaron de atormentarlo; podía sentirlas presionando justo por debajo de su manzana de Adán. El eco de los recuerdos retumbaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, volviéndolo pesado, si alguien le hubiera preguntado, podría haber jurado que el aire se tornó tan denso como el agua; Entre más pensaba, menos podía respirar.

 _“…te perdono por todos tus pecados, sé libre de ellos y vive aquí en paz”_ le dijo su padre, una vez, en una noche donde la culpa de sus acciones criminales le interrumpió el sueño. Ahora deshonraba la memoria de Elijah por retomar dichas actividades. 

_“La vida sólo te da un verdadero amor, Oswald, cuando lo encuentres, corre hacia él”_ aconsejó su madre, demasiado optimista para ver que él era un monstruo, y no uno que salió del laboratorio de Strange. Era la clase de monstruo que no sabe amar porque es demasiado posesivo.

 _“…no pretendo entender el tormento de mi padre pero tal vez tú sí. Me lamento por ti, te suplico, hijo mío, que no sucumbas al dolor como él, eres amado y no estás solo...”_ le aseguró su padre la última vez que lo escucharía hablar, sin saber que estaba a unos minutos de faltar a su palabra. Solo, así es como debía estar siempre.

 _“La vida es difícil para alguien especial y tú eres muy especial…”_ opinó su madre cada que debía cuidar las heridas mentales y físicas del abuso en la escuela, luego en el trabajo. A donde fuera, la promesa de una agresión estaba implícita. Era un fenómeno, ni el título de alcalde podía cambiar eso.

Sus ojos ardieron tanto como la quemazón en su garganta por el alcohol. A un movimiento de lanzar el vaso contra la pared más lejana, optó por cerrar ambos párpados. Respirando una vez más.

Sí, él era un criminal, y no dejaría de serlo jamás. Sus padres murieron sin saber la sentencia autoimpuesta que cumplía; Por fines prácticos eligió renegar la existencia de fantasmas que pudieran juzgar sus actos. Pero, entonces ¿qué le hizo cancelar la ejecución?

¿El honor, el respeto? Tal vez habría sido perdonado por sus pecados más recientes, hasta por el más sanguinario. Lo que no perdonarían nunca sería su manera de _amar_. Habiendo recibido tanto cariño por parte de ambos. Ninguno aprobaría su plan para recuperar el amor de Edward Nygma.

 _Recuperar_ , eso pensó y la burla se escuchó en el fondo de su cerebro: no había nada que rescatar porque no se pierde lo que no se tiene.

Porque no importaba las veces que encontró su mirada para buscar un afecto que no estaba. Por mucho que mirara seguiría sin estar ahí. 

Tampoco valía la pena mencionar las ocasiones que dejó de respirar unos segundos cuando su campo visual se llenó de él; el piso se movía, su corazón olvidaba el ritmo que debía seguir y sus mejillas traicioneras acumulaban sangre, encendiéndose como una advertencia.

Su cuerpo era un caos cerca de Edward, siempre derrumbándose con la menor provocación. Ed en cambio, permanecía imperturbable, ajeno al poder que tenía para destruirlo con un acto o una sola palabra.

Su mente no era menos caótica que el resto de él. Ya no estaba orgulloso de su intelecto superior, pues se había equivocado. Malinterpretó las sonrisas brillantes que Nygma le regalaba, las creyó suyas y las guardó en su memoria con la etiqueta de un cariño que aspiraba más allá de una amistad.

Deseó pensar que el impecable desempeño como jefe de estado era un reflejo de lo mucho que significaba para él y no un producto de una personalidad compulsiva y perfeccionista que habría buscado la excelencia en cualquier campo en el que se desempeñara.

Por si fuera poco, ¡Le salvo la vida! Una vez arriesgó su seguridad a cambio de garantizar la suya, y confundió todo. La admiración de su persona, las interminables charlas, las miradas de complicidad, junto, daba una imagen que no quiso nombrar al principio; asustado de que fuera verdad. 

Porque una vez que se ha nombrado algo, se le confiere una identidad, un propósito. 

Y contra todo buen pensamiento, a pesar de la lógica más fría, lo hizo. Nombró la emoción detrás de esos lentes que le contemplaban; etiquetó la dentona sonrisa; reconoció los gestos de esas manos que no siempre lograban respetar su espacio personal. Definió su compañía con algo más que compatibilidad. No lo llamó amistad, lo bautizó como _amor_. 

Amor, ese intenso sentimiento que tiene la osadía de manifestarse en cada cuerpo que contiene un corazón palpitante. A veces está disfrazado de odio, a veces se confunde con la amistad, también con la obsesión y la posesión. Pero está ahí, en menor o mayor grado, es tan corrosivo y contaminante que no respeta sexo ni edad. Una vez que ha tocado un cuerpo, no le dejará. Se volverá una droga adictiva, incluso para el mejor de los abstemios. 

Oswald lo quería demasiado, anhelaba ser correspondido y estuvo cerca de forzar su cariño. Pero no se puede obligar a nadie a amar. Los sentimientos no se pueden compeler ni recrear como los pensamientos. Ahora lo sabía y estaba cansado, no hay trabajo más exhaustivo que el que implica hacer un esfuerzo innecesario.

Era ella.

Desde que la mujer entró a la vida de Edward, se había adueñado de cada alegría; sonrisa a sonrisa, la vitalidad de Nygma resplandecía con un brillo cegador y molesto para él. Uno que le obligaba a esconderse en las sombras de su amargura.

La odiaba, no podía negarlo, le robó al mejor hombre que tenía, su compañero, su cómplice, su mejor amigo. 

Le hizo ver a Edward que no había probado la felicidad hasta que la encontró. Lo hechizó en unas horas, rápido y certero lo arrancó de su lado. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar. Un día Edward estuvo a su lado, a un vino de sostener en su mano un corazón declarado, al día siguiente, ya no tenía nada.

Si algo lamentaba de haber ordenado el corte de esos frenos era que no podría hacer que esa mujer derramara sangre, una gota por cada lágrima que él perdió. No vería el dolor en esa cara que odiaba, tampoco contemplaría la muerte asomándose en ella, tomando su expresión en una perpetua agonía.

No podía porque Edward la necesitaba, y él a Edward. Correspondido o no, Ed se convirtió en alguien indispensable. Se volvió la persona más importante en su vida vacía, donde todos los que tuvieron un poco de amor para él, se fueron sin posibilidad de volver. Ed era todo lo que tenía.

Ed y su imperio en Gotham. Amaba a Edward, una espina en su corazón le decía que lo seguiría haciendo a pesar de amar a Gotham también. 

Lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para saber lo destruido que quedaría de haber concretado el ataque contra la bibliotecaria. Quedarse sin Edward le afectaría más y no podía perder a la ciudad de paso. No después de todo lo que había sacrificado. Gotham era suya.

Si para garantizar su largo reinado debía sacrificar su sentir por Ed, así lo haría.

Dejaría que el amor que sentía se iluminara en su rostro, que destellara en sus ojos siempre que estuvieran solos, pues Edward, a pesar de ser un observador destacado, había demostrado su discapacidad. La ceguera sentimental seguiría igual porque ese hombre sólo podría pensar en una mujer y nada más. Oswald se sentía a salvo. Su secreto jamás sería contado.

El celular vibró emitiendo un violento llamado para atender la realidad, resurgiendo así de sus amargos pensamientos. —¿Sí?

—Jefe, está hecho, sobrevivió pero no pude evitar que saliera lastimada.— jadeó Gabe del otro lado de la línea.

Oswald sonrió con amargura.

Y siguió sonriendo de la misma manera en las semanas posteriores, cambiando su gesto ocasionalmente para Edward, calmando sus inquietudes pues el hombre se encontraba en los límites de la paranoia. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza la absurda teoría de que su novia había sido atacada como parte de un golpe criminal para perjudicarlo a él y en consecuencia al Alcalde Cobblepot.

Lucharon por mantener en secreto el accidente, entre menos supieran los ciudadanos de Gotham, más oportunidades existían para descubrir al grupo de criminales que estaban detrás del acto.

Sobra decir que Gabe hizo un impecable trabajo. No hubo evidencia para rastrear, tal era así que un detective de la talla de Gordon podría haber concluido que todo el evento fue un mero accidente. La mujer estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Oswald ostentó sus expresiones más falsas para los momentos en los que Isabella contaba el suceso cuando Edward tuvo el descaro de llevarla a cenar a la mansión Van Dahl.

Ella estaba convencida de que había sido un accidente y un tremendo _golpe_ de suerte pues al quedarse sin frenos cerca de las vías del tren, un ebrio conductor arremetió contra su vehículo en el momento más preciso. _“Pudo haber terminado mucho peor”_ le dijo al señor Cobblepot, claramente aliviada, creyéndose la mujer más afortunada en Gotham.

Oswald apuñalaría sus patatas del guiso al escucharla y ella no sospecharía nada porque, la fortuna favorecía a los valientes, Oswald se arriesgó cancelando el homicidio, ¿cómo se le recompensó? Además de algunos huesos rotos, el traumatismo craneoencefálico había sido tan severo como para dejarle una amnesia breve. Isabella no desconfiaba del alcalde, ya no sabía su verdad más íntima. No tuvo que hacer ninguna amenaza.

Edward era otro caso, su histeria le obligaba a esconderse, a ocultar a Isabella. No podían salir en público por el constante temor de que ella fuese atacada de nuevo. En honor a su amistad, Oswald le ofreció algunos hombres para mantenerla vigilada. Algo que negó al principio, desconfiando demasiado. Apenas quería separarse de ella, lo que estuvo entorpeciendo sus actividades de funcionario.

Eventualmente la ansiedad disminuyó; los hombres de Oswald ya podían cuidarla, aunque tomó algunas semanas después de que se le diera de alta en el hospital. La seguían a la biblioteca y a su departamento. Ella se estaba haciendo a la idea de lo generoso que podía ser el alcalde.

La normalidad parecía haber regresado, él y Edward hacían su trabajo, respondieron a las emergencias del desquiciado Jervis Tetch, la milagrosa resurrección de Jerome Valeska y contuvieron con éxito al virus Tetch, con algo de ayuda del DPGC—hay que reconocer— la ejecución de los planes elaborados por mentes capaces como la de él y la de Ed sólo podían ofrecer victorias.

Un par de meses pasaron y la presencia de Isabella era tan escasa que casi se había olvidado de ella. Excepto por un par de veces que se sintió particularmente irritado cuando un Edward meloso insistió en contarle lo perfecta que la encontraba.

Mientras no la mencionaran, él podía fingir que la felicidad que irradiaba Ed, era por él. Era su mejor amigo, después de todo, Oswald estaba ahí para Ed, tanto como Ed lo hacía por él. 

Le ayudaba, como buen amigo estuvo ahí durante la recuperación de Isabella. Controló a Ed, lo persuadió de salir a las calles con un ostentoso disfraz y un ridículo nombre clamando por un agresor que no estaba ahí.

Lo mantuvo cuerdo cuando estuvo al borde de la desesperación. Ofreció un hombro comprensivo y palmadas tranquilizantes cada que las inseguridades de Ed le hacían reconsiderar su posición como jefe de personal o como un hombre que no era suficiente para Isabella.

Oswald aprendió a conformarse, en lo que respecta a Ed, con las migajas de atención que le podían dar. Porque seguían siendo amigos. Los mejores amigos. 

La amistad otorga algunos beneficios, es parte de la promoción de la confianza. Es por eso que no hizo ninguna rabieta cuando Edward contó su más reciente plan. Pues al final, no tenía derecho de reprochar nada.

—¿Crees que le va a gustar?— imploraba su opinión nervioso —yo, Oswald, lamento molestar con un asunto demasiado personal pero no hay nadie más con quien pueda compartirlo.

Oswald aceptó la cajita que Edward tendía para él. Ignoró la sonrisa soñadora y estúpida en su rostro. También se removió en el sofá para interponer una distancia más segura entre ellos. Ed acababa de lastimarlo y no tenía la menor idea de ello, algo sorprendente considerando que su corazón se quebró audiblemente, alguien más tendría que haberlo oído.

Con un cuidadoso agarre, giró la cajita en sus dedos, temiendo que le pudiera quemar. ¡Quería arrojarla al fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos! Pero no podía hacerlo. Algo dentro de él se estaba derrumbando, lo sentía y si cometía el error de demorar un segundo más en responder, sabría que Ed escucharía los latidos afectados de su destruido corazón. —Es hermoso, Ed. A ella le encantará— se las arregló para decir sin que su voz temblara, ni que sus ojos picaran o su garganta se cerrara.

Regresó la caja con una débil sonrisa. Edward la tomó y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá, respirando aliviado.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces… Oswald, yo no quisiera arruinarlo, podría ir demasiado rápido para ella— comenzaba a divagar, ajeno al silencio sepulcral a su lado— pero siento que es lo mejor, ¡lo correcto! ella es la indicada. Creo que ella me quiere tanto como yo a ella, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, Ed. Ella te quiere— _pero jamás lo hará como yo_ , quería añadir.

Edward guardó la pequeña caja con el anillo y aplaudió tan repentino que sobresaltó a su compañía —¡Esta decidido! ¡se lo pediré esta semana!— anunció feliz antes de abalanzarse sobre Oswald para compartir un abrazo.

La ola de afecto le tomó por sorpresa pero su cuerpo traicionero aceptó de inmediato la ofrenda. Incluso cuando creyó que se había petrificado en su lugar. —Eres el primero en saberlo, Oswald. Gracias por estar conmigo.— murmuró en su hombro.

Los brazos de Oswald se estrecharon más —Ni lo menciones, amigo mío.

No, ahora no podía reprochar nada porque esa noche en que decidió _dejarla respirar_ , eligió el lugar que habría de ocupar: un buen amigo, el mejor amigo, nada más.

* * *

Respuesta del acertijo: La friendzone.


	2. La complicación del deseo

**_No me importa el tiempo, pues de meses a años, igual te hago daño. En el silencio trabajo y la confianza deshago, las mentiras refuerzan mis lazos, y los celos son mis ahijados. ¿Qué puedo ser?_**

—…es por eso y por el arduo trabajo del DPGC, tanto como este gobierno, que ¡Gotham es segura otra vez!— exclamó Oswald con una sonrisa difícil de levantar sabiendo que Edward se había ausentado dos noches previas y seguidas en medio de su ridícula planificación para la propuesta.

Absorbió los aplausos que estaba recibiendo para animarse a continuar con la falsa alegría ante toda Gotham en medio de su discurso donde presumía que los índices de criminalidad se habían reducido notablemente. Un logro loable dadas las crisis con Jerome y el virus Tetch, por el momento Gotham podía gozar de paz.

Con animosidad levantó los brazos por un segundo para dar continuidad a la sección de preguntas de la prensa, dando un disimulado puñetazo a la madera en la que se estaba apoyando, pues Edward seguía sin aparecer, era la segunda vez en la semana que lo abandonaba ante el público.

Se reprochaba lo ridículo que se sentía por extrañar demasiado a una persona que sólo se había ausentado por dos días. Era perfectamente capaz de resolver las dudas de la prensa pero echaba de menos el brillo orgulloso en los ojos de Ed cada que se lucía ante Gotham.

Cuando la sección de preguntas ya estaba por finalizar, una castaña cabellera avanzaba entre la multitud hasta detenerse a su lado. Desconcentrándolo pues Edward se veía agotado. 

—Siento mucho llegar tarde— murmuró en su oído.

Oswald le dio una mirada de reconocimiento y agitó su mano en un gesto vago recuperando la palabra de lo que estaba respondiendo. De hecho, la última pregunta se desvió mucho del tema en materia de seguridad.

—Una más para concluir… sí, el hombre de la corbata amarilla.— señaló Oswald.

—Gracias, señor Alcalde. Para la revista “Gotham, Tú ciudad” lo felicitamos por el estupendo trabajo que ha realizado, usted y su jefe de personal han sido muy eficientes. Sabemos mucho de usted pero nuestros lectores ansían conocer más del señor Edward Nygma…

Oswald miró de soslayo a Ed temiendo que señalaran su pasado en Arkham —Caballero, si lo que busca es concretar una entrevista podemos acordarlo en otro momento— interrumpió el Pingüino.

—No, discúlpeme, yo sólo quería decir que tenemos entendido que el señor Nygma ha mantenido una relación secreta, díganos, señor Nygma, ¿nuestras sospechas son ciertas o alguna dama de Gotham puede seguir suspirando por usted?— habló rápidamente el reportero antes de perder la atención.

Cobblepot resopló, ahora entendía por qué el nombre de la revista no le era familiar. Era una de esas editoriales sensacionalistas de chismes. Antes de poder hacer algo, Edward ya había tomado el micrófono para responder.

—Hola, es correcto, he estado en una relación muy especial estos últimos meses. Gracias por preguntar.

—¿Podríamos saber quién es la afortunada?— agregó el periodista. Oswald luchó con sus ojos para que estos no dieran una involuntaria vuelta de exasperación.

—Yo, eh, bueno, sí, supongo que sí.— respondió con una enorme sonrisa —No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo puesto que pienso contraer matrimonio— se aclaró la garganta para horror de Oswald, la idiota cara de enamorado había tomado el lugar de un profesional competente.

—La persona con la que me voy a casar es lo mejor que me pudo suceder—contó con cariño inusual en la voz—me ha acompañado en mis momentos más oscuros y me brindó una segunda oportunidad cuando creía que todo estaba arruinado. Hoy, con Gotham como testigo… aprovecho para preguntarte: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Oswald tenía cerrados los ojos, fuertemente apretados mientras se concentraba en su respiración puesto que escuchar la propuesta le pegaba tanto a su frágil corazón que no quería agriar su expresión con todas esas cámaras grabando.

Tuvo que abrirlos cuando el público jadeó sorprendido para comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo a pesar del seguro dolor que le generaría ver la alegría de Edward. Y al hacerlo, también se le fue el aire.

Edward estaba arrodillándose ante él, sostenía con reverencia la cajita negra que le mostró la otra noche. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en espera de su respuesta. La manzana de Adán se movió reflejando la angustia en Ed.

Oswald resistió el impulso de voltear detrás de él para comprobar que Isabella no estaba ahí. Algo sencillo de hacer ya que su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Sus ojos fueron los únicos que pudieron responder. Con un vistazo rápido, comprobó en una de esas pequeñas pantallas que, en efecto, Edward le preguntaba a él.

Desorientado, saltó cuando su mano fue capturada con cuidado por Nygma, quien seguía mirándolo implorante y ansioso —Sé que amas a esta ciudad, no quiero competir con ella pero sería un honor para mí procurarla junto a ti…por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Una vez más el público se conmovió y uno que otro asistente le animó a responder _“¡Conteste alcalde!”, “¡Vamos, Cobblepot!”,_ mezclados entre el barullo de la gente más cercana a ellos que cotilleaba afirmando que ya sospechaban la cercanía que compartían, otros se sorprendieron por ver a un político sin palabras.

La cabeza del Pingüino parecía girar y cada pensamiento se movía entre la espesura de la miel, la dulzura de una fantasía que jamás consideró vivir. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. No encontró palabras, no cuando la mano de Edward temblaba sosteniendo la suya, no cuando esos ojos castaños perdían su brillo a causa del miedo y no, mientras notaba que el pecho de Ed estaba congelado, no salía ni entraba el más ligero de los aires. Oswald, con la boca entreabierta, sólo pudo asentir, lento y calculado, apenas notorio al inicio.

Edward de pronto estalló en alegría, incorporándose para abrazarlo en tanto el suspiro de alivio era opacado por los aplausos de los asistentes y el barullo de quienes continuaban sorprendidos.

Cuando Edward relajó sus brazos, los labios de Oswald experimentaron por primera vez el sabor del afecto. La presión suave de la inteligente boca que había anhelado le arrebató el aliento, a pesar de que el contacto fue por, al menos, un segundo.

Más mareado que nunca, dejó que Edward lo sostuviera y lo guiara a la privacidad de la limusina. Como ruido de fondo se podían escuchar felicitaciones de desconocidos y los reportes de los periodistas emocionados por la inesperada propuesta y por documentar al primer alcalde abiertamente gay en Gotham.

Algo de la mente de Oswald regresó cuando estuvieron dentro del vehículo. Muy desconcertado, siguió mirando la embelesada expresión de Edward, tomando consciencia en ese momento de que tenía sus manos entrelazadas.

—E-Ed yo no lo entiendo— confesó mirando la unión de sus manos, jadeando cuando Edward tiró del guante de cuero, descubriendo el calor de su piel.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que te amo?— preguntó sorprendido, con la paciencia y euforia que le caracterizaba cuando alguien se aproximaba a la respuesta de un acertijo.

Intentó responder, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta dolorosamente. ¿qué hizo Edward para calmar su dolor? Le besó la mano recién descubierta, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos porque no aceptaba la realidad que se le presentaba. ¿Había enloquecido?

El Pingüino se estremeció al sentir el frío metal siendo ensartado en su dedo anular y enfrentó a sus ojos con el brillo burlón de la esmeralda incrustada en ese anillo que hace más de dos noches, estaba destinado para otra persona.

Su molestia le dio la fuerza suficiente para apartar su mano. —No entiendo…no, ¡no puedo…!— comenzó con el pánico amenazando en su voz —¡¿qué demonios acabas de hacer allá afuera, Ed?! ¡¿esto es para protegerla?!— explotó con el vago reconocimiento de que la cara de Edward se tornaba desconcertada.

Edward alzó las manos frente a su pecho, pidiendo calma con sus gestos —¡No, no! ¡Oswald no estoy protegiendo a nadie!

—¡No me mientas, Ed!— interrumpió clavando un dedo en el traje verde —¡tú y ella han pasado los últimos meses involucrados… demasiado embelesados como para ver que hay otras personas ahí!

—Oswald…

—¡No, Ed! ¡No vas a jugar conmigo y no me harás decir su nombre!

—¿De qué hablas?— cuestionó alarmado tratando de tomar los hombros del Pingüino.

—¡Bien!— se rindió, tendría que pronunciar el jodido nombre— ¡ISABELLA! ¡Ed! ¡Estoy hablando de Isabella! ¡Tú te ibas a casar con ella!— miró con asco el anillo de su mano izquierda, tratando de retirarlo— ¡este es su maldito anillo!

Edward atrapó ambas manos —¡Basta!...¡Ya fue suficiente!— gritó jalándolo hacia su pecho —¡Isabella no me importa! ¡Eres tú, Oswald!— la desesperación en su voz y la penetrante mirada hacían la declaración muy convincente, dejando a Oswald en silencio.

La mano de Edward tomó su mejilla, asegurando el contacto visual del que no podría escapar aunque quisiera intentarlo. —Isabella hizo que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te deseaba— murmuró —hace tiempo que las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, yo quería asegurarme de que el anillo fuera de tu agrado, por eso te lo mostré…

Oswald estaba hipnotizado por los ojos que no dejaban de contemplar los suyos, destellaban confianza detrás de los lentes y caían de vez en cuando en sus labios, indecisos por mirar cualquiera de los dos objetivos.

—Sé que me amas, lo he sabido hace mucho tiempo… has sido un gran amigo, pero quiero que seas más que eso.— Oswald tragó.

—Me diste una segunda oportunidad a pesar de la manera en que te traté— continuó, moviendo su palma contra su cara en una sutil caricia.— me sacaste de Arkham y me diste un propósito, ¿Oswald, no lo ves? Me has cuidado todo este tiempo y yo te he procurado a ti también.

Una segunda mano completó el marco cariñoso de la afilada cara, sostenida con veneración. —Lo que siento es más que admiración, más que la lealtad, esto es algo más… Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Oswald perdió el aliento viendo cómo la rosada lengua de Edward recorría discretamente el borde externo de su labio superior, en tanto el aire que trataba de recuperar se sentía cálido al ser bebido directamente de la boca de Ed cuando se encontraron a mitad del camino.

Sus bocas se saborearon con experimentales movimientos para Oswald, dejando que Edward guiara; notando con deleite que el cuero cabelludo de su nuca era rastrillado por los dedos que renunciaron al contacto de su mejilla.

Las manos del alcalde encontraron su sitio entre los omoplatos de Ed, asegurando su cercanía por medio de su abrazo. Recibiéndolo gustoso cuando su cuerpo se reclinó sobre el fino cuero del asiento.

Si Edward ya provocaba un caos en su cabeza cuando su amor no era correspondido, ahora que lo estaba recibiendo en abundancia con cada fibra nerviosa, a través de las caricias entusiastas, los suspiros entrecortados y la piel succionada o rastrillada por una dentadura perfecta, Oswald estaba en un plano existencial diferente. Uno en el que no existían cosas como el rencor, la vergüenza, la culpa, odio ni envidia. Era un lugar donde sólo podía sentir amor y deseo. 

La euforia era tan grande que su mente apenas registró que se bajaron de la limusina y se refugiaron en la mansión Van Dahl enseguida, desplazándose torpemente hasta la primera habitación que toparon. Oswald no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, el único pensamiento que flotaba entre la espesura de su deseo tenía que ver con cuanto tiempo podría seguir besando y tocando a Ed antes de morir por la realización de uno de sus grandes anhelos.

El Pingüino permitió que su cariño fluyera libremente, no reprimiría nada porque ahora le correspondían, entregaba y recibía; cada caricia suya era un reflejo de las de Edward, beso a beso, la piel se erizó capturando el calor de la piel desenvuelta.

En algún sitio de su mente consciente estaba seguro de que una persona no podía disfrutar tanto como él; no lo creyó en la propuesta, luego dudó en el contacto de los labios y en su desnudez actual, tampoco conseguía procesarlo del todo.

Su mundo se extendía a Edward únicamente. A las manos delicadas que habían manipulado cadáveres, apreciando la vida de sus músculos al tensarse. A la lengua que junto a los labios pronunciaban palabras difíciles en interminables discursos, ocupando su boca en la oratoria de un deseo.

Sentía la reconfortante presión que lo atrapaba contra el colchón, la piel que ardía tanto como la suya frotándose en movimientos que parecían planificados hace mucho tiempo. Y cuando sus vistas se encontraron para hacer una pregunta silenciosa, Oswald asintió.

Maravillado de la preparación de Edward, lo vio verter una generosa cantidad de lubricante antes de recibir otro beso profundo. Un distractor que Oswald agradeció con un jadeo cuando el tibio gel se encontró en los pliegues ocultos de sus glúteos.

Las manos temblorosas consiguieron retirar los lentes de Ed para recibir la intensa mirada que a veces opacaban. La lujuria se contemplaba en el centro oscuro del anillo marrón.

La respiración de Oswald se hizo más irregular y Edward volvió a preguntar en el silencio, a excepción de los pequeños jadeos. Con una cabezada, el Pingüino lo atrajo hacia él, enredando piernas y brazos notando que el vacío que dejaron los dedos pronto era compensado con el endurecido miembro.

Sus bocas sellaron el resto de su unión, por poco tiempo ya que al pasar de los empujes de prueba, el balanceo de caderas comenzaba a ganar velocidad y destreza, coordinando una actividad que parecía tan automática como respirar.

Los dientes de Edward se clavaron en algún punto entre su garganta y mandíbula, como respuesta, las uñas de Oswald atraparon el cuero cabelludo de la nuca, manteniéndolo cerca mientras su boca permanecía abierta por la bruma, sin emitir ningún sonido. Ninguno hasta que Edward embistió más profundo.

Edward era ruidoso, presionó su cuerpo con el suyo, quería fundirse en él, acallar esos ruidos con besos y a la vez, seguir escuchándolos mientras se tambaleaba en el borde del éxtasis.

Una oleada de calor se disparó dentro de él, encontrando sublime la contemplación del alcance máximo de placer, ese que engrandecía más que la victoria, aquel que se sentía mejor que privar de una vida, el tesoro de la confianza, uno que solo se podía compartir y lo acababa de ver en la persona que amaba.

Eso fue suficiente para que Oswald se uniera a él, disfrutando de las oleadas que cosquillearon por todo su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón desbocado que latía para Ed.

**★ ━━━━━━ * ℣ * ━━━━━━ ★**

Esa misma noche, Oswald despertó cobijado en los brazos de su amado. Suspiró porque podía verlo, dormido y tranquilo, lo escuchaba respirar, sentía su calor y olía la colonia que le regaló, acompañada de un toque de almizcle.

En otras circunstancias no se habría apartado de su lado ni un segundo, sin embargo, su vejiga acababa de solicitar que reconsiderara ese plan poco viable. Por lo que dolorosamente se escapó del abrazo para encaminarse al baño. No sin antes colocarse una bata. Por dos razones, uno, por pudor, y dos, en caso de que los fantasmas estuvieran mirando.

Para su desfortuna, la habitación no contaba con baño propio, así que acudió al del pasillo. Ya con la vejiga vacía, se disponía a regresar a su habitación.

Pero sin importar cuantos planes se tengan en mente, hay eventos adversos que obligan a que estos se deban adaptar o cambiar y ese fue el caso, cuando escuchó los ruidos que se colaban por las escaleras. Alguien estaba en su sala.

Extrajo una de las armas ocultas en el mueble más cercano para descender con el mayor cuidado y cojeando. Edward tendría que esperar.

En la sala, descaradamente esperaban por él frente a la chimenea. Él apuntó con su arma sin dudar y Barbara Kean levantó su vaso de whisky para brindar.

—¡Hola, Ozzie! Espero que no te importe que me haya servido.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí Barbara? ¿Cómo burlaste a mis guardias? Responde eso y reconsideraré el primer sitio en el que te dispararé.

—Me preguntaba cuándo terminarías de atender tu asunto— respondió socarrona —uno, vine a hacerte una oferta, y dos, tuve un poco de ayuda para pasar a tus gorilas.

Oswald miró en la oscuridad que las débiles flamas de la chimenea no alcanzaban a iluminar, buscando a los compinches de Barbara. Interrumpiendo su tarea cuando ella se levantó del sofá.

—Dime algo, ¿disfrutó del producto, señor alcalde?... ¿Fue complaciente contigo?— interrogó sorbiendo un poco del licor, saboreando como un aditivo, a la mirada confusa.

El metal de la pistola se calentó en su mano, en su agarre apretado tembló con la implicación —¿De qué…?

—Edward, querido, ¿no es obvio?— sacudió la rubia cabellera sonriendo más cruel que antes —oh, disculpa, ¿de verdad creíste que él te amaba?

El rostro de Oswald se crispó con rabia, cojeando hacia ella y alzando la pistola a su cabeza —¡Explícate ahora mismo, Barbara!

—Señor alcalde, yo le digo, hicimos un truco con su amigo. Pero si jala ese gatillo, se perderá del buen partido— canturreó la voz de Jervis Tetch en la esquina detrás de él.

Oswald parpadeaba, angustiado, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, una de la que no estaba despertando.

Extasiada, Barbara pidió la palabra a Tetch —Ozzie, relájate, cariño. No venimos a hacerte daño. Esto es sólo un buen negocio. Te doy algo que quieres y tú a cambio, me das algo que yo quiero… es simple— explicó con parsimonia tomando la confianza de acercarse a Jervis— sabemos de tu amor no correspondido por el fenómeno de Nygma, este día te dimos una prueba gratis.

El razonamiento de Oswald comenzó a andar y el dolor se dibujó lentamente en su cara cuando más se aproximaba a la respuesta.

—Hace unos días nos tomamos la molestia de preparar a tu hombre, aquí Jervis le _persuadió_ para comportarse de cierta manera— señaló orgullosa al hombre del sombrero que también le sonrió radiante— eso, y una mezcla de plantas de otra valiosa persona consiguieron convertir a ese amigo en el amante que tanto querías.

El espíritu de Oswald caía, tanto como su brazo lo estaba haciendo al escuchar la lógica detrás del sueño más hermoso para convertirlo en una pesadilla.

—…como es un método experimental, no es permanente— siguió escuchando a la rubia sin mirarla a los ojos —es algo que podemos ofrecerte y trabajar en eso pero tiene que ser a cambio del control del bajo mundo de Gotham.

—El efecto no debe tardar en pasar, tic tac, el tiempo se agotará…—completaba Jervis sin ser realmente escuchado pues Oswald volvía a levantar su arma, apuntando.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Barbara? Esto es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti— dijo Oswald con el temblor que sólo la ira podía dar.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Ahora eres moralista, Oswald?— se burló bebiendo el último trago de whisky —ahórrate el discurso y decide de una vez, no queda mucho tiempo para que el efecto de lo que programamos en ese extraño cerebro, se acabe. ¡¿Aceptas o no el trato?!

—¡La respuesta es no!— gritó y su voz se quebró con el tormento de que por un segundo consideró la oferta, ¿Lo quería? Sí, pero no así.

—¿amas más a esta ciudad que a él?— cuestionó con las cejas alzadas —vaya, eso no lo esperaba— le contó a Jervis.

—No es por la ciudad, yo no le haría eso a Ed. ¡Nunca lo obligaría!— chilló.

—¡Despierta, Ozzie, es la única forma en que él puede llegar a _quererte_!

Antes de que el Pingüino pudiera jalar correctamente del gatillo, la respiración detrás de ellos quebró la burbuja en la que creían estar sumergidos. 

Oswald se giró para sentir que todo su valor se escapaba por el aire de sus pulmones al ver que Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, pálido, sudoroso y muy asustado.

—¡Decide Oswald! ¡la oferta expira!— anunció Barbara, haciendo que el hombre disparara hacia ella, tan precipitado que únicamente le atinó al brazo.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió, Oswald no lo tenía muy claro, recordaba haber intentado disparar un par de veces más pero Jervis y Barbara lo cegaron los segundos necesarios para escapar. Le dolía la garganta de la fuerza con la que había bramado amenazas mortales.

Entonces fuera del recuerdo borroso, lo que parecía irreal, Oswald se encontró con Edward, recordando la realidad. La figura alta y delgada apoyada débilmente contra el marco de la puerta, mirando al vacío. Ed ya estaba enterado. Conmocionado.

Oswald lo sabía porque lo conocía, veía en su cara el tono de la culpa que solo la infidelidad puede pintar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta del acertijo: La infidelidad.


	3. El peso de las palabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta del acertijo al final del capítulo.

**_Si sólo me hablas, me iré con el viento. Cuando me haces, soy más sólido que tu discurso eterno, pues no hay excusa que pueda conmigo, si quieres materializarme contigo. ¿qué puedo ser?_ **

Su arma golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo que sólo enfatizó las respiraciones agitadas de Edward. Abrió la boca para hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de él. Esperó inútilmente a la elocuencia que nunca llegó.

Edward se agarraba el pecho parcialmente descubierto, para colmo, traía puesta la bata de patrones dorados que tanto le gustaba. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro como si contemplara una partida de tenis frente a él. No lo miraba, se tapó la boca y Oswald no sabía si era para evitar hablar o para no vomitar.

—¿Nosotros…?— pronunció débilmente revisando su propio cuerpo y las pequeñas marcas que resaltaban su crimen. —Isabella, ¿yo… tú?

A Oswald realmente le aterraba ver a alguien tan lógico como Edward perder la coherencia. Con la boca seca, emitió un ruido de reconocimiento, consiguiendo que Ed se tensará por recibir el golpe de la realidad sin amortiguación alguna.

Edward se tambaleó hacia un lado de la pared y el Pingüino, en reflejo, avanzó para sostenerlo. Su gesto instintivo provocó que Edward se presionará más contra la pared. —¡No me toques!

—Ed…— el hombre se cubrió ambos oídos con desesperación —¡Ed, tienes que creerme, yo no quería nada de esto!— bramó y el otro sacudió la cabeza en consternación.

—Isabella, Isabella, yo amaba a Isabella, ¡No! ¡Yo amo a Isabella!— rezaba para sí mismo encogiéndose contra la pared.

—Ed, por favor…— intentó Oswald otra vez, con la tristeza sacando diamantes de dolor, calientes contra su mejilla, de por sí, ya ardiente. 

—Dicen que el más tonto la encuentra y que, a pesar de todo, ni el más sabio puede dar con ella ¿Qué es? ¡¿qué puede ser?!— repitió no dos ni tres veces, sino que pronunció el acertijo hasta que la voz se quebró. —¡Dime qué puede ser!

—¡No lo sé!— le gritó al ovillo que se había hecho Ed.

Una extraña carcajada salió del bulto en el suelo, renunciando a sostener su cabeza para mirarlo por fin —¡La suerte! ¡la respuesta es la suer-te! ¡¿Puedes creer la suerte que tengo?!— exclamó enojado — yo estaba teniendo la mejor relación de mi vida, con la mujer más perfecta… era mi segunda oportunidad, ¡la Kristen que nunca tuve! ¡Maldición! ¡la quería hacer mi esposa, Oswald!

De pronto el anillo en la mano de Oswald se había vuelto demasiado pesado y repulsivo; retorció su mano para ocultarla detrás de la bata porque ofendía a la vista. —Ed lo lamento mucho…

—¡No te me acerques!— y se detuvo en seco. —¡¿Cuánto tiempo?! ¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido atraído por mí?— elaboró arrodillándose y mirándolo con el desprecio más grande que alguna vez pudo haber reflejado.

—¿Crees que eso importa ahora?— respondió después de un interminable minuto. Edward explotó.

—¡Me importa porque quiero entender la cadena de eventos que me llevaron a esto!— gritó enfatizando cada palabra con puñetazos a sus propias piernas. —amo a Isabella— repitió y Oswald se preguntó si siempre sentiría el mismo dolor en su corazón al escucharlo— la amo pero te propuse matrimonio y tuve… _hicimos eso_.— concluyó con asco, dejando que su cabeza cayera al frente, gimiendo desconsolado.

—Debí darme cuenta, lo siento…Yo no quería esto, Ed. No así— susurró Oswald dejando el anillo delante de la maraña castaña de cabello. Cojeando hacia las escaleras, decidió darle espacio y prepararse para ordenar la recompensa por la cabeza de Barbara.

Mientras subía podía escuchar la respiración agitada, producto del sufrimiento, y golpes suavizados en la alfombra persa donde se atormentaba su amigo. ¿Le dolía? Desde luego, estaba destrozado. La ruptura de su fantasía dolía más que cualquier fractura o disparo que hubiera recibido su cuerpo maltratado. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamer sus heridas.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

En los tres días posteriores, la búsqueda de Barbara fue infructuosa. Sin embargo eso no fue lo más difícil de manejar. Lo que fue realmente complejo, consistía en mantener a Edward dentro de los límites de la cordura, pues discutía y se gritaba a sí mismo encerrado en su propio cuarto, negándose a cualquier interacción.

Oswald ordenó que lo tuvieran vigilado y permaneció en la mansión en lugar de acudir a la alcaldía. Su aspecto cansado y ojeroso no sería nuevo para los ciudadanos pero la ausencia de alegría sí, se sentía como un cascaron de sí mismo. Vacío de casi toda emoción, excepto en el fondo, donde reposaba un charco de odio que a veces borboteaba, expandiendo sus vapores tóxicos a cada rincón de él.

Al cuarto día, Edward ya no pudo mantener a Isabella lejos del margen. Oswald había tenido que albergarla en su mansión para averiguar si también había estado bajo la hipnosis de Jervis o expuesta a algún otro agente, pues la mujer fue insistente al tratar de localizar a Ed y a él en el primer día.

No le correspondía a Cobblepot explicarle la situación por lo que la mujer tuvo que esperar a que Edward lo hiciera.

Si Oswald ya se cuestionaba la salud mental de esa mujer, se convenció por completo de su personalidad codependiente cuando supo que ella había sido comprensiva con Ed. Pues decía amarlo todavía y no culpaba a ninguno de los dos por la situación. Entendía que Oswald también amara al hombre encantador que era Ed, igual que ella, y ni siquiera tenía celos de él.

No había mal que no se acompañara de algún bien, y por lo menos, tener a Isabella cerca, favoreció la serenidad de Edward. Ya podía hablar con él. 

Era una extraña situación y Oswald ya estaba lidiando demasiado con ella como para recibir con buena cara la presión política; su asesor de imagen literalmente exigía una reunión con él para tratar el descuido de su puesto en estos días, o eso pensó antes de saber el verdadero motivo.

—Alcalde Cobblepot ¿me escuchó? Estoy diciendo que la prensa en estos días ha vendido su imagen como la más humanitaria que ha tenido en toda su carrera.— decía el hombrecillo desde su asiento, mirando feliz tanto a Oswald como a Edward. —también la suya, señor Nygma.

De un portafolio extrajo varios periódicos que mencionaban la noticia de su compromiso, colocándolos en la mesa entre ellos —¡Es perfecto, señores!— y se apresuró a explicar ante la mirada perpleja de Ed y el odio en Oswald. —en los últimos meses un subgrupo de gente estaba empezando a hacer acusaciones de su despiadada imagen. Las personas estaban olvidando su pasado criminal pero con las acciones extremas tomadas cuando sucedió el movimiento anárquico de Jerome… y también con lo del virus Tetch… señor, la gente comenzaba a temerle.

 _Es mejor ser temido que amado_ , pensó, y antes de poder expresarlo en voz alta, sintió que la mirada en el retrato de su padre se clavaba en él. Se mordió la lengua.

—lo mismo sucede con el señor Nygma, ¿recuerda el trabajo que nos costó ocultar su pasado criminal? La gente se estaba haciendo preguntas de la clase de personal que trabaja con usted. Ahora, desde que se anunció su relación, se les ha dado una nueva cara. Los gothamitas ya no se preguntan si son buenas personas, porque saben que usted, señor Cobblepot, o usted, señor Nygma, tienen un corazón como el resto de nosotros, les recuerda que son tan humanos como el resto de la gente ordinaria. Y no monstruos que toman decisiones fríamente.

—¡Basta!— le cortó el Pingüino —no quiero seguir escuchando tu ridículo discurso.

—¡Señor, es importante! Si la gente no está contenta… si tiene dudas de sus gobernantes, se revela, ¡comenzaran a ver sus fallas, señor! ¡y todo por lo que ha trabajado se vendrá abajo!...¡en estos momentos ya nadie está protestando por el casino en la costera, ¿no lo ve? Se distrajeron con esto! ¡ellos piensan que su ausencia se debe a que la feliz pareja se regocija por la próxima boda!— elaboró con premura el hombre mientras Oswald lo sacaba de su oficina jaloneando su ropa de la mejor manera, azotando la puerta en su nariz.

El chillido de dolor que soltó el asesor se coló por debajo de la puerta contra la que, actualmente, descansaba Oswald a ojos cerrados para no ver a Ed. Sentía su mirada sobre él.

—En la siguiente conferencia anunciaré que alguien te drogó para hacer eso, no te preocupes, Ed.

—No.

El Pingüino lo miró, Nygma seguía sentado en la mesa, apoyado en sus codos, conectando cada dedo con el correspondiente de su otra mano.

—Seguiremos con el compromiso como sugiere tu asesor. Es lo más conveniente. Por lo menos, hasta que encontremos a Barbara.

—No, Ed. No tenemos que hacer eso. Barbara aparecerá tarde o temprano.

—Considéralo, Oswald. Aún con todos tus recursos Barbara ha conseguido ocultarse. Y por lo que sabemos de Isabella, Barbara y Jervis son los únicos que saben mi relación con ella. ¡Está en peligro!... creí que estaba listo para pedir su mano y protegerla de cualquier amenaza, pero eso es imposible si Barbara lo sabe.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—No he terminado— respiró —lo que ella quería no era lastimarme, si no a ti y separarnos porque no puede con nosotros juntos. _Divide y conquistarás_. ¡Quiere la ciudad! Y si dejas que esto altere a la gente, ella ganará, porque, antes de todo esto, yo estaba cazando a esos pequeños grupos de revoltosos. Esos grupos estaban aumentando cada vez más. ¿por qué crees que no he logrado dar con los que cortaron los frenos de Isabella? ¡Eran demasiados!

Oswald titubeó, ¿Edward resistiría otra revelación de esas proporciones? No. Así que no dijo nada y procuró seguirle la idea.

—…además, si esos grupos pretenden dañar a mi pareja, no se concentraran en Isabella, trataran de atentar contra ti o contra mí. Ella estará bien, ¡me debes al menos eso!

Oswald negó con la cabeza —Escúchate, es una locura. No quiero fingir tener una relación contigo por el bien de _Isabella_.— _¿era demasiado pedir algo real?_ Se cuestionó.

—¿Y por el bien de tu ciudad? ¿o por Barbara?— le enfrentó molesto — esto no será para siempre, sólo mientras nos encargamos de Barbara y del otro loco.— Oswald se negaba a mirarlo a pesar de que ya lo tenía frente a él.

—¿Y por mí? ¿lo harías por mí?— Oswald hizo una mueca —¡soy tu amigo y te estoy pidiendo ayuda! ¡esto nos sirve a ambos!— clamó con la misma ansiedad con la que antes le molestaba por la seguridad de Isabella.

El Pingüino levantó sus manos enguantadas frente a Ed, imponiendo el silencio —Edward Nygma, ¿estas consciente de que esto implica sonreír a las cámaras con naturalidad? ¡¿de mirarnos con amor?!— gritó clavando un dedo en la corbata del otro— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo que fingir!— sonrió agrio— ¿pero tú puedes? ¿te crees capaz de hacerlo a pesar del asco que causo en ti?

El ceño fruncido de Edward se ablandó un poco —no me das asco— murmuró —y por Isabella soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Oswald lo barrió con la mirada, resoplando su respuesta. —¡Bien! _acepto_.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles, a veces chocaban en el espacio del otro, sus manos se rehusaban a encontrarse cuando se buscaban, lo mismo con las miradas, no coincidían.

Cuando las entrevistas se desviaban a la privacidad de su relación, sus respuestas se contradecían y la gente lo atribuía al nerviosismo de sentirse expuestos. No se olvidaba que fueron meses de relación secreta, nadie esperaba que lo tuvieran fácil con el público.

En menos de dos semanas su actuación era tan convincente que Oswald casi olvidaba que al final del día, Edward se desviaba a su habitación particular para dormir con Isabella, no con él.

Miserable, descansaba en una cama demasiado fría y grande para alguien como él, que solo podía conformarse con una triste ilusión de lo que jamás podría ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta del acertijo: el compromiso, en alusión de que el tema se enfocaba en la “unión forzada”. 
> 
> Al decir que se la lleva el viento, es una referencia a las palabras, pues un compromiso es más que una promesa, es un acto; de ahí que se diga que se hace sólido cuando no se ponen excusas para cumplirlo.


	4. La peligrosa ficción

**_Vivo en tu imaginación, me alimento de tu corazón; Real para el loco, y más que un sueño del cuerdo, no siempre cuento con un fundamento. ¿Qué puedo ser?_ **

(Respuesta al final del capitulo)

—Edward, ¿me estas escuchando?

—¿Qué? Oh, lo siento, Isabella, estaba pensando en lo que dijo Oswald en…— se cortó al ver la impaciencia en el rostro de la bibliotecaria —¿pasa algo malo?

—No, nada.— dijo, cortando la carne de su plato con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Isabella…

La molestia resonaba al son de unos cubiertos tintineando sobre el plato —Sucede que has pasado toda la semana con el señor Cobblepot y ahora que tenemos tiempo para nosotros, ¡sólo hablas de él! 

Edward abrió la boca para debatir, descubriendo que no tenía los argumentos. Isabella se burló.

—Sabes que tengo razón. Cada vez estas pasando más tiempo con él.

—Es mi trabajo…

—¡Y yo soy tu pareja!— soltó sonriendo socarrona—pero en cambio, es él con quien tienes que andar de la mano ahí afuera. Cenaste más noches con él en esta semana que conmigo.

Edward meneó la cabeza disgustado, había sido un día largo y no tenía la paciencia para la discusión que ahora se repetía cada que se veían. —Sabes muy bien que tenemos que mantener las apariencias, ¡es por tu seguridad! Barbara sigue ocultándose en algún lugar…

—¡Sí!— interrumpió— esa mujer siempre se está escapando de ustedes, dime ¿realmente la siguen buscando? ¿o todo eso es una excusa para que tú y el alcalde continúen con su _circo_?— Edward la miró como si fuera la primera vez que se fijaba en su cara.

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás celosa?— el azoro adornando su voz.—Isabella, por favor— la llamó tomando la mano que la mujer tenía en la mesa.

Ella respiró —Lo siento, es sólo que a veces pienso que el señor Cobblepot busca excusas para mantenerte de su lado y apartarte del mío.

Edward negó y sonrió, si bien era cierto que sus deberes en el gobierno le estaban absorbiendo más que antes, el tiempo que compartía con Oswald se le pasaba volando, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan cómodo con él. Quizá por ello no se percató del descuido en su relación.

—Oye, no digas tonterías, yo te quiero a ti. Oswald sólo cumple con sus deberes de alcalde— miró a los ojos verdes y descubrió el miedo en el fondo.

—Es que cuando los veo en las noticias, le sonríes como antes me sonreías a mí. Y no me pongas esa cara de extrañeza… algo anda mal, ya ni siquiera te interesa tener intimidad. Dices estar demasiado cansado— le reprochó.— ¿puedes decirme cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos?

En menos de un segundo, las cejas fruncidas se alzaron por la sorpresa, pues Edward sabía exactamente la respuesta, recordaba el día y la hora —Hace quince días. Pe-pero tienes que entenderme, ¡sí hemos tenido mucho trabajo!— se acomodó los lentes avergonzado —Isabella, no quise descuidarte.

—Shh, no te disculpes— respondió con calma —eso tiene remedio.— susurró traviesamente mientras se aproximaba. Besó el largo cuello, trazando un camino a la mandíbula, emocionándose con el cambio de respiración que produjo Ed.

Pero antes de llegar a su boca, Edward la interrumpió, pues el celular en su bolsillo comenzaba a vibrar. Ella se alejó, retirando su mano de la suya con brusquedad. 

Isabella aguardaba de espaldas a él, lista para escucharle decir que tenía otro asunto que atender.

Edward terminó la llamada, apenado, miraba hacia el cabello recogido de Isabella. —Era Oswald, dice que es urgente, al parecer el DPGC encontró…

—No me interesa, Ed. Vete.

—…una pista— murmuró tomando su saco para ponérselo fuera de la habitación.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

—¿Y cómo es que un sospechoso desaparecido me ayudará en mi búsqueda de Barbara?— preguntaba el irritado alcalde a Harvey Bullock.

—Ya se lo dije, _señor alcalde_ — enfatizó la burla con una ligera reverencia y levantando su sombrero —teníamos a un hombre perfectamente resguardado hace menos de veinte minutos pero el bastardo logró escapar.

Jim regresaba jadeante a la oficina —es inútil, perdimos el rastro en la quinta avenida.— le informaba a Harvey.

—Era prácticamente un zombi ¿Cómo consiguió salir de ahí?

—Lo ayudaron—confirmó Jim —en el vehículo pude ver por lo menos a dos hombres más. ¡Maldición, Ramírez dijo que sólo se descuidó un segundo!

—¡Detectives!— interrumpió Oswald —los detalles de su incompetencia no me interesan, ¿tendrían la amabilidad de explicarme qué hacía a ese hombre tan peculiar?

Jim y Bullock intercambiaron miradas que buscaban paciencia.

—Lo encontramos deambulando en el interior del abandonado club de Las Sirenas, suponemos que buscaba algo. Cuando lo capturamos decía que “ _Ivy estaría decepcionada_ ”.

—¿Ivy? ¿Quién es?— preguntó Cobblepot con genuino interés.

—No lo sabemos— dijo Bullock.

—Pero no es la primera vez que escuchamos de ella, hemos encontrado a un par de personas cerca de los Narrows que hacen cosas sólo porque Ivy se los “ordenó” sin embargo al ser delitos menores no pensamos que estuviera vinculado con Barbara hasta que llegaron a su antiguo club.— explicó Jim.

—Genial— masculló el Pingüino.

—Sospechamos que están bajo alguna clase de control mental, y si trabaja con Barbara, eso podría explicar por qué es tan difícil dar con ella, si tiene un poder de ese tipo a su disposición.

—Sí, como si preocuparnos por Tetch no fuera suficiente— completó Harvey.

—¿Y qué hay de…? ¡¿Ed?!— jadeó al verlo caminar hacia ellos —No esperaba que vinieras, pensé que estarías ocupado.

—No tanto, esto era prioritario— respondió como saludo, sonriendo franco. Jim y Harvey miraron incomodos hacia otro lado, pues ver a un par de criminales, en próximas nupcias, sonreírse e intercambiar miradas con ese nivel de confianza o ¿intimidad?, lastimaba la vista como el flash de una cámara.

Oswald, consciente de que había disfrutado más de lo permitido, la vista en Ed, se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente le puso al corriente de lo que le acababan de decir.

—¿Tomaron muestras de sangre?— preguntó Ed una vez que escuchó todo.

—Sí.

—Perfecto, supongo que no les importara si reviso los resultados— propuso Ed. 

—Eso no se va a poder.— dijo Harvey.

—¿Por qué no?— se metió el alcalde.— Yo autoricé a Ed para acceder al departamento…

—No tenemos la muestra— aclaró Jim —también se la llevaron. 

La tolerancia a la frustración de Oswald estaba llegando a sus límites —Entonces no tenemos nada, ¡otra vez!

—Lamentamos no poder garantizar la seguridad de nuestro alcalde— comenzaba a burlarse Bullock pero Oswald dejó de oírlo cuando sintió que Edward lo tomaba del hombro.

—No necesariamente— sonrió el de lentes y Harvey guardó silencio —que se llevaran la muestra podría confirmar el mecanismo con el que controlan a esas personas. En definitiva, esto no es hipnosis, les están exponiendo a alguna sustancia, una que no quieren que descubramos.

Jim aceptó la teoría, él mismo ya había pensado algo similar. Y Oswald sonrió complacido, sin poder evitarlo, hizo uno de los gestos que más presentaban delante del público: colocó su propia mano encima de la que Ed tenía en su hombro, palmeándolo con afecto. —¡Brillante, Ed! Tiene mucho sentido.

Una vez más, los detectives miraron hacia otro lado pero esta vez, a Oswald no se le escapó el detalle. Decidido a fastidiar, deliberadamente agarró la mano de Edward, el cuero de sus guantes rechinó un poco mientras la movilizaba para llevarla a sus labios y dejarle un beso en el dorso.

Harvey no lo soportó más —Bueno, Jim, ¿por qué no dejamos que la feliz pareja se vaya de aquí? Ya hicimos nuestro trabajo notificándoles.— Jim asintió.

Edward resopló una risita por la implicación del trabajo competente en el DPGC, inspirado, sonrió hacia la nuca de Jim —¿No nos felicitará, detective Gordon?

Jim se detuvo, vacilante apenas se dignó a mirarlos, llenando su visión de la pareja que se tomaba de las manos y sonreían hacia él, más burla que otra cosa. —Felicidades.— dijo con una sonrisa forzada que después se convirtió en una mueca de desconfianza.

Satisfechos con su pequeña travesura, rieron en silencio lo mejor que pudieron. Se encaminaron a la salida, tomados del brazo por el mero capricho de Edward, quien disfrutaba de los murmullos de sus antiguos compañeros de trabajo.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del DPGC, Edward le preguntó en el oído a Oswald si Jim los seguía observando.

—Sí, él y Harvey están afuera de la oficina del comisionado.— respondió conspirativo.

Antes de poder hacer otra cosa, Edward aprovechó la escasa distancia que tenían y giró su cara para besarlo en la boca. La mente de Oswald se fue a otro lado.

Nygma le mostró los alegres dientes y entrelazó sus manos descubiertas con las enguantadas del Pingüino. Continuando su camino, no sin antes regodearse en el discreto desastre detrás de él.

Más de un oficial había dejado caer algún folder al suelo, otros se cubrieron la boca para no emitir ningún sonido. Jim tenía esa expresión que sólo ponía cuando no entendía algo y Harvey estaba con la boca abierta, el asco curveando sus labios, con la mano a medio camino de encontrarse a su boca y los dedos posicionados en el sostén de una dona que ya se había fugado de ahí.

Cuando cerraron las puertas de la limusina, las risas de Edward le hicieron regresar al presente.

—¿Viste la cara de Harvey?— exclamó entre carcajadas —ay, cuando reaccione sé que lamentará la pérdida de su golosina.

—Yo, ah, creí que habíamos acordado no besarnos en público.

—Lo sé, no pude resistirlo, pensé que disfrutarías de perturbar a Gordon.— dijo Ed con tono de disculpa.

Oswald titubeaba pero Ed no le dejó hablar —Vamos, dime que no disfrutaste de sus caras y entonces me disculparé apropiadamente.

Francamente, el Pingüino no tuvo oportunidad de saborear el gesto cuando sus labios todavía sabían a Ed. —Claro que lo _aprecié_.— mintió nervioso ahora que notaba que Edward seguía acariciando una de sus manos enguantadas.

Nygma saltó al darse cuenta —Oh, perdón… la costumbre.— liberó su mano, recargándose en su asiento. 

—Umh, ¿supongo que regresarás a la mansión?— probó cambiar de tema.

—¿Tú no vendrás? ¿A dónde vas?

—Debo atender a un grupo en la costera…

—Oh, ¿no puede esperar a mañana? Deberías descansar.

—No, Ed.— comentó firme, ya que después de tener ese beso, lo último que deseaba era regresar a su casa para verlo correr a los brazos de esa mujer.

Una mirada de advertencia fue suficiente para que Edward no insistiera más.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Cuando Edward llegó solo a la mansión, el reloj principal marcaba la media noche, así que acudió directo al cuarto que compartía con Isabella.

Se desplazó con suaves pasos para no perturbar el sueño de su pareja. Contrario a lo esperado, la cama estaba vacía.

La puerta del baño se abrió, sacándolo de la penumbra en la que pretendía esconderse.

Isabella se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, balanceando una de sus piernas para hondear como una bandera orgullosa, la fina tela de su babydoll verde oscuro.—Comenzaba a preguntarme si vendrías, Ed.

La figura de Edward se enderezó, dejando deslizar las sábanas que acababa de levantar, sus rodillas descansaban contra la cama, siendo incapaz de hacer otra cosa mientras veía los seductores pasos que Isabella marcaba.

Las manos se posaron en su pecho, trazando un camino que se detuvo hasta la hebilla del cinturón. Sus pulmones recuperaron el escaso aire que pudieron a tiempo para ser besado con urgencia.

—Dime lo que quieres, lo que sea, lo haré— prometió Isabella entre besos.

Edward quería respirar, con sus brazos interpuso una distancia prudente. —Yo… eh… espera.

—¿No te decides? Podría ofrecerte una recomendación— ronroneó sacándole el cinturón, sin tregua, liberó el botón y el cierre bajó.—esto siempre te anima.

Ed fue empujado, cayendo en la cama, sus pies todavía conectaban con el suelo y sus piernas, como puertas se abrieron para dar espacio a que Isabella se acomodara entre ellas.

—Sólo disfrútalo Ed, yo me encargo.— pidió tomándolo en su mano para despertarlo con unas caricias que no tardaron en involucrar a su lengua.

Nygma comenzaba a tensarse, su cuerpo reaccionaba y no tenía mejor alternativa que dejarse llevar. El calor envolvente le obligó a cerrar sus ojos. La inspiración le llegó. —Espera, tengo una idea…¿tú podrías…?

Ella lo soltó con un ruido obsceno —Lo que quieras.

—¿Podrías ponerte guantes de piel?— pidió con un hilo de voz.

La duda cruzó esporádicamente el rostro de Isabella pero en cuanto pasó, se levantó para enfundarse las manos en cuero. Le dio una mirada fugaz antes de recuperar su posición y acariciar la erección.

Edward se recostó otra vez en la cama, cerrando las ventanas que eran sus ojos, se refugió en las paredes de su mente. Entregado por completo a la sensación del cuero contra su piel, subiendo y bajando alrededor de él.

En esos confines, desde las esquinas más apartadas, se extendía una imagen que como las flamas, encendió su cerebro, tiznándolo con el deseo.

En medio del goce con el cuero masturbándolo, se asomaba el recuerdo de las manos de Oswald tocándolo. Esos guantes finos presionando sus palmas desnudas persistían en su mente. Lo elevaba a un punto tan alto de la inconsciencia que de abrir los ojos, estaba seguro de que lo encontraría entre sus piernas, acariciándolo reverente, jadeando cuando Ed se fijara en sus ojos verdes.

Se agarró de las sábanas y las respiraciones entrecortadas dieron paso a gemidos temblorosos que alertaban de lo cerca que estaba de llegar a su objetivo. —Oh, Os-, Ozz…— comenzó a decir, percibiendo la alerta cuando los tirones en su pene vacilaron —¡Oh, sí!— salvó justo a tiempo.

Cuando las ondas de placer se detuvieron, su rostro no ardía sólo por la actividad previa. La vergüenza de sus pensamientos, una vez que la neblina del sexo se había disipado, arremetió con creces, remplazando la calma con la culpa.

No podía enfrentar a Isabella. No porque ahora recordaba el motivo de su periodo de celibato; tal como hace unos momentos, la anterior vez que habían tenido sexo, no era Isabella quien imperaba en sus pensamientos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta del acertijo: La fantasía.


	5. Amar no es poseer

**_Soy hija del odio y el rencor, me gesto en el daño, para nacer de tu placer. Ciega y chimuela estoy porque esa es mi ley ¿qué puedo ser?_ **

(Respuesta al final del capítulo)

— _ah, sí, así, Ed_ — gemía tímidamente Oswald encima de él, cabalgándolo con ganas.

Ante los sonidos húmedos de su deslizamiento constante y los que extraía en el otro, Edward se sintió inspirado para añadir un giro extra en sus caderas; plantando sus pies en el colchón, elevó las caderas una y otra vez, asfixiándose en el anillo apretado y ardiente.

Las grandes manos se colocaron en las salientes óseas de la pelvis, marcando así el punitivo ritmo que lo tenía al borde de correrse.

Oswald ya no gemía, respiraba entrecortado, dando pequeños saltos, buscó sus manos para sostenerlas y corresponder, a rienda suelta, la pasión de sus movimientos.

— _¡No te detengas, por favor no te detengas!_ — rogó el Pingüino, llevando sus manos al abdomen.

Edward tensaba fuertemente su mandíbula, aprisionando cualquier nombre entre sus dientes y se negó a que sus manos fueran arrastradas más abajo del ombligo. En un descuido, justo cuando eyaculaba su pesada carga, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los senos turgentes, rompiendo toda ilusión.

Isabella seguía empujándose encima de él, presionando las palmas de sus manos hacia sus pechos definidos, esperando a que le diera el trato que se merecen. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca cuando Edward retiró las manos como si el generoso tejido le hubiese quemado.

—Sí, justo ahí— resopló la rubia al estremecerse contra él.

Nygma llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, los dedos protegieron su visión mientras luchaba con la nauseabunda sensación de la humedad que se filtraba desde el sexo de Isabella. 

La mujer se retiró con cuidado, la escuchó salir de la cama a favor de ir al baño para limpiar el desorden en su cuerpo. Ella prefería eso porque le permitía ignorar el sobresalto que Edward tenía cuando se dejaba caer contra él para acurrucarse.

El hombre se dio vuelta en la cama sintiéndose miserable por llevar la cuenta de los incidentes, no podía evitarlo, contaba, registraba y catalogaba casi todo. Esta semana, era la cuarta vez que sucedía. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara por centrarse en Isabella, Oswald siempre terminaba _encima_ o _debajo_ de él, sudando y gimiendo con ayuda de su poderosa imaginación… mientras no se encontrara con los pliegues húmedos de una vagina o los abultados pechos. 

Ya no soportaba el coito vaginal. Pero esa información no la trató abiertamente con Isabella, claro que no. Pues la evasión de sus deseos les había llevado a concluir que necesitaban variación en sus prácticas sexuales. Fue por ello que el sexo anal se volvió la opción predilecta.

Al no funcionar el consolador que Edward consiguió para que Isabella jugara un rol activo —pues los senos rebotando contra su espalda fueron intolerables— la mujer abnegada aceptó la alternativa con buena cara.

Culpable y descolocado fingió dormir cuando la sintió regresar a su lado. El hombre estaba atrapado.

Odiaba, siempre odió lo que no podía entender, y en estos momentos, a quien más odiaba, era a él.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

—Pero no puedes, Ed.— le susurró.

—¿Por qué no, Oswald?

—Porque me dijiste que esta noche cenarías con _Isabel_.— contestó entre dientes sin dejar de despedirse de la gente.

Edward dudó, reflejando su afectación cuando se atrasó unos pasos que rápidamente compensó con sus largas piernas para seguirle el paso al alcalde, cuidando que no le cegaran los flashes de las cámaras. Era cierto, al inicio de la semana, le comunicó a Oswald que esa noche planeaba pasarla con Isabella.

De momento guardó sus protestas y tendió su brazo para ayudar a Oswald a subir las escaleras de la alcaldía. Recuperando la palabra cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

—No tengo problema, Oswald, es más importante esta cena, no te dejaré solo con la crema y nata de Gotham.

El Pingüino descansó contra su lujosa silla, mirando a Edward con interés, pues difícil es, detener una mente conspiradora como la de él. —¿Todo bien, Ed?

—Sí, perfecto…

—Me da la impresión de que quieres evitar a…

—No. Hay prioridades, y mis planes se pueden posponer.— resolvió con simpleza para recargarse en el escritorio de caoba.—esto es más importante— repitió enfatizando con el golpecito de un dedo.

Oswald le dedicó otra mirada de incredulidad. El largo índice, se acompañó del dedo medio, que a pasitos, llegaron a su mano mientras Edward seguía hablando: —No olvides que serás el centro de atención en este evento y la gente de Gotham se preguntará por qué al señor alcalde, le falta un prometido en la escena.

El Pingüino contrajo su mano, nervioso la apartó —No tienes que hacer eso, nadie nos está viendo.

La sonrisa de Edward no vaciló —¿Estás seguro de ello? Nunca se sabe si hay algún paparazzi en el edificio de enfrente— dijo echando un vistazo por el ventanal.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Oswald —A veces creo que eres demasiado paranoico, Ed.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Eran las ocho de la noche y Edward no regresaba sus llamadas. Lo que no era una novedad pero últimamente ya no tenía la paciencia para aguantar esa descortesía.

Irritada llegó a la sala y al no tener la entereza para leer, encendió el televisor dándole la vuelta a la programación hasta que encontró algo que acaparó su atención.

El canal local estaba transmitiendo en vivo la inauguración del casino en la costera. El estómago de Isabella se revolvió con la ira al ver a Edward parado radiante a un lado del hombre que ya trastornaba su mente.

Lo miraba con una admiración interminable, como si ese tipo de cabello negro hubiera escrito su libro de acertijos favorito. Era una adoración que cualquiera, que no estuviera ciego, podía ver.

Molesta porque Edward olvidó su cita, estaba a punto de apagar el televisor, incapaz de soportar un segundo más, _alimentando su celotipia_ , como decía Ed.

Inesperadamente se obligó a detenerse cuando escuchó corear a los asistentes, pidiendo por un beso.

Sudó frío cuando los pixeles de la pantalla, formaron la clara imagen de Edward atrayendo a Oswald con un movimiento efusivo para comerle la boca delante de todos. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que Edward no la besaba de esa manera?

Isabella acababa de llegar a un nuevo nivel de enojo. La ira tenía a su cuerpo temblando e inestable; silenció los vitoreos del televisor, apagándolo, pues los ruidos comenzaban a taladrar su cráneo. 

Decidida y hastiada de habitar el territorio de Oswald Cobblepot, burló al guardia de la entrada principal y emprendió un viaje cobijándose bajo la protección de la noche.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Después de mucho andar y un autobús, sus pasos la trajeron de regreso a su amada biblioteca. Sin dudarlo, ingresó por la puerta de atrás, tal como hizo las extrañas veces que olvidó las llaves de la entrada principal.

El aroma a viejo reconfortó su agitada mente; sintiéndose ligera, avanzó en la penumbra sin dar traspiés. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Por ello se sobresaltó cuando encontró un banco descolocado.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para llegar aquí.— saludó Barbara.

Isabella, presa del pánico, intentó retroceder pero al darse la vuelta, una pelirroja le bloqueó el paso.

—Tranquila, bibliotecaria, estamos de tu lado, no queremos hacerte daño.

—¿Qué quieren de mí?— preguntó insegura pues ambas mujeres la estaban acorralando.

—Relájate, podemos ser muy buenas amigas— le confesó con una risita —y las buenas amigas se ayudan entre sí con sus problemas, ¿no lo crees, querida?

—Mhh, bueno, sí— titubeó sintiéndose más amenazada que antes —pe-pero yo no creo que pueda servirles de algo…

—Shh, shh, ¡no seas modesta! Tenemos el mismo problema— su sonrisa se amplió en sus límites— Oswald Cobblepot.

El odio brilló agudo en los ojos de Isabella, lo que le valió las risas de Barbara. —Discúlpame pero no creo poder ayudarte, el alcalde se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no…

—¡¿Qué?!— la interrumpió con los ojos desorbitados y otra gran carcajada —¡querida, quita esa cara de mosca muerta! ¡yo no me lo creo! ¡sé que él es tú problema!

—Usted no me conoce.

—Sé más de lo que crees.

—El señor Cobblepot ha trabajado junto a Ed para asegurar mi bienestar… ¡¿podría dejar de reírse?!

—¡Es hilarante que no sepas!— dijo como disculpa tocándose el pecho para darle otra mirada peligrosa —¡tu _protector_ intentó asesinarte hace unos meses!

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ay, ¿ya lo olvidaste? _Perdiste el tren_ — soltó con burla.

—Pero, mis frenos se descompusieron y otro conductor chocó conmigo… eso me dijeron—divagó confundida— ¡e-eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no tiene sentido!

—Lo tiene, todo lo que un crimen necesita, son medios, motivos y oportunidad.

—En ese tiempo el alcalde no se beneficiaba con mi muerte— debatió apartándose de la pelirroja detrás de ella.

—Dijiste “ _en ese tiempo_ ” ¿crees que ahora sí le conviene?— señaló victoriosa —¿tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado Ozzie _babeando_ por él? ¿eh? ¡¿lo sabes?!

Isabella le sostuvo la mirada con una nueva cara. El sudor frío había regresado y hacía un increíble contraste con el calor de sus mejillas.

—Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo— resonó la voz de Barbara en la oscuridad.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

_"El negro es mi color favorito y la luz mi enemigo infinito, ¿qué puedo ser?_ ” Decía la pequeña nota sobre el escritorio de su oficina en casa. Oswald sonrió susurrando la respuesta: La noche.

Desplegó la hoja para leer el resto del mensaje en la pulcra caligrafía de Ed. 

> “ _Querido Oswald: ¿Aceptarías una reunión extraoficial esta noche? En el lugar de siempre, esperaré con una botella de vino. E. Nygma._ ”

Sintiéndose tonto, abrazó la nota contra su pecho, deleitándose con la frecuencia con la que se estaban reuniendo. Pues no era la primera ni la sexta vez que Edward dejaba mensajes así para él. Sin querer se estaba acostumbrando a esos detalles.

Se apresuró a prepararse con uno de sus mejores trajes; era lo mínimo que podía hacer ante la eficiencia de Ed, pues había conseguido tiempo para preparar un detalle, a pesar de haber estado todo el día supervisando una pequeña revuelta cerca de los muelles.

Le sonrió a su reflejo, Edward lo tenía comiendo de su mano pero su percepción le decía que el castaño estaba en las mismas. Quizá Isabella pronto podría quedar en el pasado.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Aturdido, despertó con un saco en la cabeza que impedía su visión. Lo levantaron con brusquedad haciendo que su pierna lesionada tuviera un agudo tirón. No pudo gritar por el dolor, sus dientes sólo se hundieron en la mordaza.

Escuchaba el graznido de las gaviotas, el crujir de la madera vieja sobre la que estaba parado y el aire se sentía frío, tanto que le dolió aspirarlo una vez que le retiraron el saco.

Estaba desorientado, lo último que recordaba era haber ingresado en el antiguo departamento de Ed, justo cuando quiso cerrar la puerta, su campo de visión se nubló y de pronto estaba aquí, a la orilla de un muelle.

Sus manos estaban esposadas, al aclararse su visión y ver a la figura delante de él, se retiró la mordaza. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?— y se rió cuando vio el mal trabajo que hacia Isabella para ocultar la pistola dentro de su abrigo— ¿ahora me vas a matar? ¡¿tú?! Jajaja.

—Es lo que se merece, señor Cobblepot.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo?— preguntó cínico. 

—Lo sabe muy bien— apuntó hacia él con el pulso tembloroso quitó el seguro de la pistola —arruinó mi vida, ¡intentó matarme y luego…!

Oswald sonrió burlón pero su expresión se tornó agresiva en cuanto liberó su voz —¡Escucha, pequeña idiota! ¡Tú fuiste quien destruyó la mía! ¡Edward y yo estábamos perfectamente antes de que tú aparecieras!

—¡No! ¡Edward y yo estábamos muy bien! ¡pero usted no pudo soportarlo y le mandó a contaminar su mente!

—¿Eso fue lo que _ella_ te dijo?— bufó —porque imagino que esto no ha salido por tu cuenta, Barbara te está ayudando, ¿no es así? ¡TE MANIPULÓ! ¡Yo no haría tal bajeza con Ed!— continuó impacientado —Me resigné a perderlo cuando decidí dejarte vivir.

Molesta, Isabella dio un paso más al frente, reduciendo el campo en el que Oswald podía moverse. Constantemente movía su arma de un lado a otro, procurando tener el control y mantener su decisión. —No voy a creerle, usted está enfermo. Obsesionado con Ed… se sigue metiendo con su mente porque es la única forma en que pueden querer a un fenómeno como usted.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, el Pingüino no mantuvo su sonrisa cínica ni siquiera con un atisbo de superioridad, el hombre tenía una genuina alegría en el rostro, se regodeaba en ella.

—Yo tenía razón— se dijo —¿se han distanciado mucho, no? ¡Tú y Ed!— rio encantado —¡Edward ya no soporta estar contigo! Ah, ¿ahora sí puedes sentir los celos, eh, Isabel?

Siguió riendo y el valor de Isabella se desinfló un segundo. Mientras presionaba con fuerza el arma de su mano, su rostro recuperó algo de su color —¡Basta! ¿cree que no lo haré? ¿Qué no voy a dispararle? ¡está aquí porque yo voy a…!

Oswald había visto la cara de muchos asesinos, después de pasar años en el bajo mundo, era natural desarrollar cierto instinto para ello. En el rostro se tallaba la expresión de quién tenía el coraje para jalar el gatillo y quién no. Isabella no estaba dentro de ese grupo.

—¡Supéralo ya!— bramó —Ed es una persona de un intelecto superior y talentos excepcionales. Él no puede rebajarse a tu nivel.— retó cojeando un paso hacia ella —merece algo mejor que una mujer _demente_ que experimentó con él al revivir el trauma de su exnovia. ¡Tú eres quien se aferra a Ed! ¡aléjate de él y ten una linda vida!

—¡No voy a dejarlo ir!— gritó Isabella.

—¡Ed ya se dio cuenta de que no puedes estar con él! ¡él no te quiere!

—¡Yo lo amo!— sollozó jalando el gatillo.

Oswald se tensó con el ruido, vio a Isabella cerrar los ojos por el disparo, sin embargo el estremecimiento se manifestó en su propio cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo para comprobar lo que su cerebro se negaba a procesar. En primer lugar, no esperaba que Isabella diera un disparo, en segundo lugar, tampoco se imaginaba que le hubiera dado.

Una mancha roja oscurecía la tela en su abdomen, extendiéndose, cada vez más grande. Por reflejo se llevó sus manos al sitió notando lo cálido que quedaba el líquido espeso contra la frialdad en su piel.

Sorprendido, miró a Isabella con la boca abierta. Quería decirle algo más pero de su boca sólo resonó un jadeo y de repente, sus pies se quedaron sin suelo que pisar.

El agua helada abrazó a su cuerpo por entero; las ondas de las olas se rompieron conforme se iba hundiendo y las lágrimas de un dolor que no pudo gritar, se perdieron en el salado mar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta: La venganza. 
> 
> Lo primero se explica por definición; de la ceguera y falta de dientes, es una referencia a una popular frase vinculada con la venganza, la conocida ley de Talión: “Ojo por ojo, diente por diente”


	6. La negación objetada

**_A veces soy el más difícil de expresar pero el más fácil de ignorar. Ridículo e infantil me llegan a considerar pero no por ello me haces menguar. ¿Qué puedo ser?_ **

(Respuesta al final del capítulo)

Barbara rió —¿Lo ves? Te dije que ella podía hacerlo sin la hipnosis de Tetch— opinó mirando de reojo a Ivy, quien todavía conservaba una mueca de disgusto. 

Sin dejar de contemplar a la rubia en la orilla del muelle, contestó —No te entiendo, podías haberlo hecho tú pero involucraste a esta mujer.

—Ya te lo dije— repuso impaciente— conmigo, Ozzie habría luchado. Y teniendo a la bibliotecaria de frente, bueno, él no se lo esperaba. Además, si ella no jalaba el gatillo, igual funcionaba como distractor— se guardó la pistola que traía en mano —por un momento creí que yo debía encargarme.

Ivy volvió a clavar su vista en Isabella, pues seguía inmóvil contemplando el agua.

—Vayan por ella, no tenemos toda la noche— ordenó Barbara a los dos matones que traían como movilizadores de carga. Quienes tuvieron el honor de cargar al rey de Gotham y ahora serían degradados a llevar a la plebeya que le liquidó.

—¿Tienes lista la infusión para calmarla?

—Sí, Barbara. El extracto de valeriana combinado con…—una mano impertinente le turbó el dialogo.

—No me digas, sólo explícale a ella cómo tiene que usarla. Y ya quita esa cara, me haces pensar que él te agradaba.

—No, yo sólo pensaba que hacían una bonita pareja, es todo.— se defendió, pues los medios vendían muy bien la imagen de la felicidad que tanto Oswald como Ed pintaban.

—Ivy no digas tonterías… haz lo que te dije.

—¿Y después me puedo ir? Las plantas en mi refugio necesitan cuidados.

—Sí, sí.— accedió vagamente —si te necesito, te llamo.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

“ _No hay datos en la desaparición del Alcalde_ ” tenía por titular el _Gotham Gazette_ que Edward arrugó en sus manos. En total disgusto marcado por su incompetencia.

Habían pasado cinco días sin ninguna clase de pista. Lo que se traducía en ciento veinte horas de desconcierto, lo que era igual a siete mil doscientos minutos de frustración, y todo, equivalía a más de cuatrocientos treinta y dos mil segundos sin Oswald.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas. Cada día se planteaba diferentes escenarios. Minuto a minuto, Oswald podría alejarse a kilómetros de él. Cada segundo que pasaba podría convertirse en el último de su existencia y Ed no sabía más de lo que conocía en la primera hora en que se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

El pánico se apoderaba de él. Y junto al DPGC exploraron las primeras posibilidades, buscaron y vigilaron las zonas recurridas por el alcalde. De hecho, tuvo que compartir información privada, la concerniente a los asuntos extraoficiales que manejaban —sin entrar en mucho detalle— con la esperanza de ubicarlo prontamente. Nada funcionó.

Sus redes de informantes en el submundo de Gotham tampoco ayudaron, no se sabía nada de Oswald ni había actividad reciente o detalles que involucraran a Barbara, al sombrerero o a la misteriosa Ivy.

Nygma estaba saturado de trabajo; supliendo las funciones del alcalde, dirigiendo la investigación y al bajo mundo de Gotham, que poco a poco se descontrolaba. Era un desafío responder eficientemente a cada nueva complicación, sobre todo cuando sus emociones competían con su lógica.

A donde mirara, un recuerdo que compartía con Oswald lo acosaba. Sonrisas brillantes y miradas robadas se asomaban en su mente conmocionada. Los agudas memorias se clavaban con un filo tan peligroso que cortaban cualquier otro hilo de pensamiento.

Arrojó el periódico sobre la mesa, ignorando el sobresalto de Isabella. Desayuno o cena, la prudente mujer estaba respetando su silencio. La experiencia decía que si forzaba la conversación, Edward le daría por su lado. 

Edward miró más allá de su comida, prácticamente intacta, notando la fotografía en el papel blanco y negro desde donde le sonreía su amigo. Recordaba bien el evento en el que fue tomada. Oswald irradiaba felicidad. Y Ed vio su propia cara, estaba detrás de él, aplaudiendo, celebrando el momento.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Por primera vez se hizo consciente de lo fácil que se ablandaba su rostro estando con él. No tenía idea de que tenía la capacidad de reflejar tanta adoración. Realmente se veía al borde de un suspiro, como una colegiala con ambas manos frente a su pecho, mirando al objeto de su deseo.

La foto era antigua, ni siquiera estaban lidiando con la propuesta falsa de matrimonio. Era de mucho antes; Oswald apenas tenía unos días como el nuevo alcalde. Las mejillas de Edward se calentaron.

Saltó en su asiento para ponerse en pie; alejándose de la mesa se fue directo a la oficina del Pingüino, donde le esperaban aburridos documentos de la alcaldía. Cualquier otra cosa distraería a su mente del sentimiento al que no le quería poner nombre.

Isabella ni siquiera lo miró.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Cuando la alta figura de Edward se sentó en el asiento de cuero, aceptó que la elección de habitación tampoco había sido una de sus mejores ideas. El aroma de Oswald predominaba en el ambiente. Su colonia maderosa se adhirió al respaldo de la silla rebeldemente y si Ed se recargaba lo suficiente, también podía oler el fino acondicionador del que gustaba. 

Sacudió sus extremidades, recuperando los documentos que después de un rato, renunció a leer. Demasiado ausente para completar las formas. Optó por examinar, por vigésima vez, la agenda de Oswald.

¡Nada! Al igual que las otras veces, no había nada en ese libro que pudiera develar alguna pista; Se giró en el asiento, dando la espalda al escritorio, contemplando el librero mientras se preguntaba qué haría Oswald en su lugar.

Habría dejado su fachada moralista para perseguir a cualquier criminal pequeño con tal de resolverlo; les enseñaría a todos lo peligroso que era meterse con Oswald Cobblepot. Quizá Ed estaba perdiendo tiempo con la política.

Sí. Tenía que tomar el asunto en sus manos. Pensó Ed, con la vista corriendo por todos los gruesos libros en la estantería. El padre de Oswald tenía un gusto exquisito en antiguas obras.

Volviendo a sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que la situación lo ameritaba; después de todo no se había pedido un rescate, no se hicieron demandas a cambio del cuerpo del alcalde. ¿Quién más querría desaparecer a Oswald? Sólo Barbara.

Si quieres un resultado diferente, debes dejar de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez.

La búsqueda hasta el momento había sido infructuosa. Edward recurriría a medidas desesperadas entonces.

Al ponerse de pie, un libro resaltó de entre los otros. Ya que además de lucir menos viejo, estaba ligeramente descolocado, un centímetro fuera de su sitio. El largo dedo de Edward lo empujo para que quedara al ras del resto. Todo en orden.

Excepto que sus ojos no perdonaron fijarse en el título. _Alejandro Magno, el gran conquistador_ ; era una biografía. Edward sonrió con cariño a la luz del recuerdo de que él mismo le había recomendado el libro. “ _El mayor estratega de todos los tiempos tiene que conocer a quien destronó en el mundo antiguo_ ” le dijo aquella vez.

Cautivado con la idea de que Oswald dedicara su escaso tiempo libre a una recomendación suya, extrajo el libro de su lugar. Al girarlo en su mano, una nota cayó.

Entre las páginas del libro se abrían pequeños espacios que prometían más hojas sueltas como esa pero Edward se apresuró a recuperar la primera.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció su propia letra en el papel. Levantó la nota del suelo, releyendo en ella, el primer acertijo que le dejó cuando le solicitaba reuniones fuera de la mansión. No eran _citas,_ no. Sólo _juntas_ , donde ellos dos podían hablar como antes, y en la comodidad de su antiguo departamento. 

Oswald guardó cada una de esas notas. _Oh, qué sentimental podía ser_. Pensó Ed, secretamente encantado mientras, una a una, leía lo que escribió hace muchos días.

Como era de esperarse, cada nota desbloqueaba una serie de recuerdos que ensanchaba más la sonrisa en su cara. Ninguna otra persona lo entendía como Oswald. Esas reuniones habían dejado en claro que podían pasar horas hablando; sus cuerdas vocales podían agotarse pero no se cansaban de estar frente al otro.

Incluso los silencios eran cómodos. Pues tampoco había mucho que pensar cuando estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Menos cuando el corazón amenazaba con detenerse al dejar que su vista cayera de los orbes, en los labios, sintiendo los propios resecos, relamiendo para remediar lo que su boca antojaba probar.

Oh, oh. Fugas de pensamiento, otra vez. Tuvo que releer el acertijo de su última nota porque no lo recordaba: _El negro es mi color favorito y la luz mi enemigo infinito, ¿qué puedo ser?_

—La noche— murmuró desconcertado. Leyó el resto del mensaje, descubriendo que a pesar de que la caligrafía era prácticamente idéntica a la suya, él no la había escrito. ¡Lo recordaría! 

Aturdido, se fijó en la fecha.

Colocó la hoja en el escritorio y se apoyó en la madera, incapaz de sostener todo su peso por sí mismo. Tenía que revisar de nuevo el departamento.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Ni una huella dactilar en las ventanas, ni un solo pelo en el suelo, ni siquiera una mancha de sangre para rastrear con la luz negra. Después del exhaustivo procesamiento de la escena, tal como la primera vez, seguía sin dar un hilo para tirar.

Edward se recostó en su sofá, cansado y frustrado, sosteniendo la nota falsa entre sus manos. La releyó varias veces antes de cerrar sus párpados para reconstruir mentalmente ese día. Desayunaron juntos, llegaron a la alcaldía como otros días y luego, Ed atendió la revuelta en los muelles. Lo que le llevó toda la tarde y principio de la noche. 

Cuando regresó a la mansión, nadie sabía el paradero de Oswald. Le preguntó más de una vez a Isabella por llamadas perdidas o… ¡Isabella! Ella le mintió.

Edward podía apostarlo, sostenía en su mano la prueba de ello. Él nunca dejó una nota para Oswald en otro lugar que no fuera su oficina. El cambio de ubicación habría alertado al Pingüino, por eso la dejaron en el lugar adecuado: en la oficina de su hogar. ¡Oswald había estado en la mansión e _Isabella lo negó!_

Con la nueva luz en sus ojos, se incorporó de inmediato, revisando la nota en sus manos. La simpleza del acertijo, la pésima asociación, y esa curva al final de cada letra “a” no era pronunciada en su escritura pero sí en la de Isabella.

Como era de esperarse, una nueva respuesta conducía a más preguntas. Pero esta vez, ya sabía a quién se las debía hacer.

**★━━━━━━*** **℣** ***** **━━━━━━★**

Oswald habría estado orgulloso de él. Pues en la cena con Isabella su comportamiento no fue diferente. No la miraba con la filosa mirada que prometía una amenaza. Ni con el dolor que calla la persona que se sabe traicionada. Sólo hubo un intercambio de palabras en temas neutros. Nada digno de mencionar.

Para cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación. Edward actuó.

—Isabella, he estado pensando que, una vez que encontremos a Oswald, tal vez debemos aclarar las cosas con la ciudad.— dijo esponjando su almohada— y anunciar nuestra relación, como debió ser desde el principio.

La duda cruzó la cara de Isabella con rapidez, dejando la aparente felicidad en su lugar —Oh, eso suena maravilloso Ed… espero que puedan dar pronto con el alcalde.

—Confía en mí, estamos cerca de dar con sus captores, hoy recibimos una muy buena pista. Te prometo que esto acabara muy pronto.

—¿De verdad? Qué bueno, Ed. umh, ¿qué descubrieron?— Edward se asombró con lo bien que controló el titubeo.

—Revisamos mi antiguo departamento otra vez y vimos algo que no estaba ahí. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles de la criminalística pero todo parece indicar que Barbara está trabajando con más gente de la que pensábamos.— Isabella ensanchó los ojos sorprendida e interesada —pero ya nos desviamos del tema, yo te debo una disculpa porque te he descuidado, me he centrado mucho en los asuntos de Oswald— confesó acercándose para besar el cuello de Isabella.

—sí—respiró la mujer —mucho.

—Soy afortunado de tenerte, eres demasiado comprensiva conmigo.— siguió hablando entre besos.

Encantada, aprisionó con sus manos la nuca de Edward, manteniéndolo cerca. —Eres mi vida, Ed. Mi alma gemela.

—Gracias Isabella, no sé qué haría sin ti… Tú entiendes lo importante que es Oswald para mí.— siguió liberando los botones de su propia pijama.

—Ya no hables de él— pidió.

—Discúlpame, olvido que no te gusta que lo mencione— reconoció retirando la bata que ella traía. —dime algo ¿me amas?

—Sí. Claro que sí.

—¿Harías cualquier cosa por mí?

—Por supuesto— tembló bajo las manos de Edward, acariciando su cuerpo.— Lo que sea.

Edward hundió su cabeza entre su pecho, amortiguando las palabras pero articulando lo suficiente para que ella le entendiera —Te amo, eres inteligente, perfeccionista y te gustan los acertijos— elogió.

—Me encantan, todo lo tuyo me encanta— jadeó.

—Cuando sale de su rincón o es una delicia o es una perdición ¿qué puede ser?

¡Edward!— rió— es la lengua.—como respuesta él lamió una franja en su cuello.

—Uno se cree superior, el otro por inferior se tiene, sin decirse nunca nada, mucho se quieren ¿qué son?

—Los labios— ella respondió y Ed besó el ángulo de su mandíbula ahogando su risita.—¿No tienes algo más difícil?

Él sonrió —Dos buenas piernas tenemos y no podemos andar, pero el hombre sin nosotros no se puede presentar…

—Los pantalones— resolvió enganchando las uñas pintadas en la cintura del pijama que traía Ed.

—Correcto, este sí es más elaborado— apuntó, alejando las manos femeninas a favor de presionarlas contra la cabecera, arrodillándose encima de ella.—Cuanto más me alimentas, más difícil es mantenerme. Te creo la ilusión de seguridad aunque en el fondo sabes que al evocarme, te condenas a mi existencia perpetuar y si no me sabes manejar, más allá de la confianza, perderás ¿qué puedo ser?

La mujer enfocó mejor su vista, regulando su respiración mientras procesaba el acertijo. —La mentira— respondió.

—Correcto.—murmuró borrando toda emoción de su rostro —Me mentiste, Isabella.

—N-no, ¿de qué…?

—¡Me mentiste, Isabella! ¡¿Por qué?!

Ella hizo una mueca por el dolor en sus muñecas. —¡Edward me estas asustando, no sé de qué estás hablando!

—Lo hiciste, me engañaste…— susurró a su cara, disgustado— ¡falsificaste una nota mía! ¡¿Dónde está Oswald?!— exigió tomando sus manos para apoyarlas contra su pecho.

Podía ver cómo se derrumbaba el mundo en la cara de la bibliotecaria; siempre había sido una persona honesta y con muchos valores, no entendía la motivación de la traición.

—Tenía que alejarlo de ti, Ed.— aceptó con calma —te estaba haciendo daño, pero nunca lo viste porque pensabas que él era tu amigo.

—¿Fue por celos?— preguntó Nygma —¡te dije que el compromiso era falsol! ¡¿qué hiciste?! ¡Oswald era mi mejor amigo!—rompió.

—¡Te llevaba por mal camino Ed! ¡Tú eras un buen hombre!— gritó y las lágrimas no se contuvieron más —estaba corrompiendo tu mente; se suponía que tú y yo seríamos una pareja normal y feliz pero cada vez te metías más en los negocios sucios del alcalde. ¡Te salve!

—¡Nunca estuve en peligro! ¡Deja de evadir la verdad, ve al maldito punto!

—¡Te obsesionaste con él!— escupió y lo sintió como una bofetada en la cara.

—¿Por qué, Isabella?...yo te amaba— preguntó una vez más, desconsolado.

—Dejaste de amarme a mí para quererlo a él. ¿No lo notaste, Ed?

—¡No! ¡Cállate, Oswald es mi amigo!

—Lo adorabas, Ed, querías pasar cada minuto del día con él.

—No.

—Lo extrañabas cuando te quedabas sin él.

—¡No era así!

—¡Sólo me sabias hablar de él!— Edward seguía negando con la cabeza —¡Acéptalo, te _enamoraste_ de él! ¡Por Dios! ¡Fantaseabas con él cuando teníamos sexo!

Edward se congeló encima de ella.

—¡¿creíste que no me di cuenta?! No soportabas verme o tocarme sino estabas pensando en él.

—Isabella…

—Ya no te preocupes, Edward. Yo te perdono. Sé que con el tiempo podremos superarlo— comentó levantando su cabeza de la almohada, hasta donde podía dado que la seguían presionando contra la cama. —Ese hombre ya no te confundirá…

—¿qué hiciste?— interrogó con un hilo de voz. —contéstame, por favor.

—¡Yo te amo, Ed!— sollozó —¡lo hice por ti! ¡Y, y yo sé que aun pu-puedes amarme!

Más desesperado que nunca, sacudió sus manos volviendo a preguntar —¡¿qué le hiciste?!

—Lo asesiné…¡LE DISPARÉ!—aceptó y su voz tembló con el resto de ella —¡él quiso matarme! ¡lo planeó!— Edward se conmocionó, aguardaba por escuchar que aceptó trabajar con Barbara, la verdad era peor de lo que esperaba. —pe-pero sé que me perdonarás porque lo que hice no es diferente a lo que tú le hiciste a la señorita Kringle…

—¿Manchaste tus manos de sangre sólo por mí?— cuestionó más para sí mismo.

—¡Sí! porque te amo, y porque Oswald te estaba haciendo daño, como ese oficial que mataste. Ed, yo te entiendo como nadie lo ha hecho.

—Lo mataste…a Oswald, al jefe criminal… ¿Tú sola?

Isabella miraba lo asombrado que estaba, tanto que aflojó sus manos, ya no la aprisionaba. Valiente, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Clavando su vista también. —Barbara me ayudó, pero puedes estar tranquilo, porque ella sólo quería eliminar al alcalde; nosotros estaremos a salvo, ¡Por fin podremos vivir sin miedo, Ed! Todo esto puede quedar en el pasado. ¿no lo ves?

—¿Eso crees?— preguntó con una sonrisa débil.—¿me ayudarás a olvidarme de él?— retiró sus manos para enmarcar el rostro húmedo de Isabella, pues las palabras previas no se soltaron sin una dosis de culpa.

—Sí, Ed. Todo estará bien, ven— pidió aproximándose a sus labios.

Edward la besó desesperado; con sus manos fue bajando, acariciando el cabello y la nuca de la mujer que había hecho lo mismo que él. Una prueba por amor que Edward creyó jamás merecer. Nadie lo podía querer. No a un fenómeno como él.

La mujer que lo estrujaba para mantenerlo al ras de su cuerpo, lo deseaba y le enseñó cuan perfecta era para él. Tanto que cruzó una línea cometiendo un crimen contra natura. Porque lo amaba.

Isabella, su boleto a una vida normal. La mujer que lo protegió sacrificando todo su sistema de valores y creencias. Quien debía anclarlo a los banales deseos de una familia y un trabajo respetable. Pero ella mató por él, un acto digno de admirarse, tal vez, salvo que no se trataba de la primera vez. Oswald lo había intentado también.

Isabella gemía en su boca, provocando con los movimientos de sus caderas, buscando topar su monte púbico con una tensión que no encontraba.

Las manos de Edward bajaron, el largo cuello rodearon y se emocionó cuando distanció su cara en el momento exacto en que Isabella procesó la situación.

La tez clara se volvió roja, las venas se hicieron notorias, gruesas y orgullosas se levantaban contra la piel. Isabella se retorcía y pataleaba debajo de él. Las uñas rastrillaron sus antebrazos pero Edward no cedió en su agarre.

Sus lentes se enchuecaron, afortunadamente todavía podía ver que en los ojos verdes y desorbitados, el rosa remplazó el blanco de su campo.

Así la sostuvo entre sus manos, hasta que la mirada llena de pánico se opacó en la inexpresiva vista que sólo tienen aquellos que perdieron la vida. 

Edward contempló su obra, recostado a su lado, degustando la adrenalina que aún sentía en su agitado latido y en las gotas de sudor frío. Harto, salió de su habitación y como un zombi vagó hacia el espacio de Oswald. 

Una lujosa habitación, cómodo como imaginaba. Con el embriagador aroma de su fantasma, se dejó caer en la amplia cama.

Abrazó una de las almohadas sólo para hacer más grande su dolor, pues debajo encontró el pingüino de origami que una vez le dio.

Ya eran más de ciento cuarenta horas sin él. Y todavía quedaban miles de horas insignificantes y vacías de una vida en la que Oswald Cobblepot ya no participaría.

Edward se quitó los lentes, acercando a su rostro el arrugado papel, dejando correr la pena. Porque ahora sabía que acababa de perder a quien mejor le entendía, su maestro, su jefe, cómplice y compañero. Su complemento.

Y gimió de dolor cuando recordó que Oswald lo amó, a tal grado que en efecto, ordenó un asesinato, y lo quiso tan bien que, lo canceló por su bien. Las cosas siempre sucedían como Oswald quería. No fue suerte, fue una decisión consciente. Oswald antepuso las necesidades de Ed por encima de las suyas. Algo que Isabella no pudo hacer.

Edward se encogió sobre sí mismo, lamentándose. Acababa de perder a una parte de él. Al hombre que quiso por encima de una mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta: amor platónico.
> 
> Aplicado a la siguiente definición: El amor platónico se entiende como un amor a distancia, basado en la fantasía y la idealización, donde el ser amado se trata de un ser “perfecto”, que posee todas las buenas cualidades y carecer de defecto alguno. Este amor es caracterizado por ser irrealizable o no correspondido.


	7. Cobarde resignación

**_Cuando alguien se va, yo llego. No existe bálsamo ni cura para aliviar mi tormento, a veces, ni siquiera el tiempo. ¿Qué puedo ser?_ **

(Respuesta al final del capítulo)

Dos semanas después, Edward Nygma tenía a la ciudad de cabeza.

Ya casi nadie lo recordaba como el potencial remplazo del alcalde, mucho menos como el prometido soñado, y más difícil era pensarlo como el raro forense del DPGC. En especial ahora que se había dado otro nombre.

 _El_ _Acertijo_ , un genio criminal que escarbó en los confines de la ciudad hasta atrapar a Barbara en su escondite.

Al inicio fueron robos en bancos y museos, luego se dieron los secuestros, todo para que al final, cuando sus actos ilegales bordeaban los límites del terrorismo, se le otorgara el titulo del criminal más peligroso, el hombre más buscado.

Ni una sola alma pudo hacerle frente. Parecía que nada podía detenerle. Y temieron, cualquiera que tuviera la consciencia sucia temió por él, horrorizados en el momento en que el Acertijo diera con ellos, con todo aquel que hubiese trabajado para Barbara. Así le sucedió a Butch, así le paso a Tabitha, a los restantes fenómenos de Fish Mooney y a la misma Fish.

Cada persona que moría por su causa, lo frustraba más, pues no había dolor más grande que el que sentía por echar en falta a su compañero, al único ser que lo quiso bien.

A todos les dio la misma oportunidad, elaboró acertijos para desafiarlos, prometiendo perdonarles la vida si acertaban por lo menos a uno. Un reto con el que buscó convencerse de que prefería el intelecto por encima de los sentimientos.

Pensó que la sangre derramada en frente de él, serviría como la mejor medicina para aliviar el dolor; creyó que con cada vida que tomara, la culpa disminuiría. Pero no fue así. El dolor no menguó, el dolor no se calmó y el tormento continuó. Edward enloqueció.

Ya no se miraba a sí mismo; del otro lado del espejo ya no se veía ojeroso y cansino, alguien más lo observaba de ese lado, alguien más pequeño y delgado, de nariz afilada y la mandíbula apretada con reproche.

Oswald lo visitaba casi a todas horas.

Al principio sólo le miraba, juzgando sus actos en silencio; luciendo la desaprobación o una mueca de tono burlón. Después comenzó a reírse de él; a veces cuando su entrepierna se alzaba contra las sábanas en las noches solitarias, otras veces cuando Edward admiraba al pingüino de origami entre sus dedos.

Si ya era bastante malo el delirio constante, empeoró cuando Oswald ya no calló sus pensamientos.

Siempre era el mismo argumento; odiaba extrañarlo y que Oswald le echara en cara que le hubiese negado, que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de amarlo, la tiró por los suelos gracias a estar demasiado asustado. Renuente a aceptarlo. 

_“¡Creíste que era más fácil querer a una mujer!”_

_“¡Te aferraste a lo que sentiste seguro, Ed! ¡¿querías ser normal?! ¡Ella no te iba a hacer normal, no puedes ser normal, porque tú eres Edward Nygma!_

_“Sabías lo que sentía por ti, tanto como sabías lo que yo era para ti”_

Ed no tenía idea de que fuera posible sentirse peor. La culpa pesó como nunca cuando Oswald le gritó o le susurró sus propios y ponzoñosos pensamientos con la voz que amaba a pesar de todo. 

De cómo había negado su obvio interés por Oswald, de la manera en que alivió el deseo que consideró impropio cuando se aferró a Isabella, besando labios pintados en lugar del rastrojo de un mentón recién rasurado; acariciando un pequeño clítoris en vez de un viril glande, porque eso era lo habitual, lo que se espera de un hombre _normal_. 

Porque nadie entendería que un hombre pudiese despreciar a la pronunciada figura de una mujer, encontrando los senos perfectos como colgajos exagerados, o al cabello largo y bien peinado como una pretenciosa decoración, reflejo de la vanidad y del tiempo desperdiciado en algo que no vale el esfuerzo.

No. La soberbia de Edward le hacía creer que ninguna persona que no fuera él, comprendería que el cabello corto, tan negro como el carbón podría ser más hermoso que el dorado haz que algunas rubias pueden portar, o que un cuerpo de talla baja y de nutrición cuestionable era tan deseable como las curvas saludables y femeninas. Porque Ed no solía desear al simple cuerpo, si la mente de su ocupante no era interesante, difícilmente se fijaba en el envase. 

Sí, Edward se sentía descolocado por pensar así, por desear así. Porque siempre lo miraron extraño, la gente juzgaba sus gustos, lo evitaba por raro cuando le iba bien. Lo agredían cuando el miedo que generaba, —porque no le entendían— excedía el umbral de los chicos que cumplían con los estándares de _normalidad_.

Rodeado de maltrato y prejuicios, Edward aprendió, mientras crecía, a _rechazarse_. A dudar para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, porque aparentar normalidad prometía menos complicaciones. Así nadie se fijaba en él. Así fue como empezó a querer ser como los demás.

¿Qué sucedió después? Edward conoció a un hombre tan extraño como él y aunque este hombre despertó todo lo que Ed solía esconder, no supo reconocer que _lo quiso_ apenas lo vio herido y tendido en el follaje. Pensó que _eso_ sucedió mucho después. Cuando se dio cuenta de que querer a un hombre también estaba _bien_.

Fue un cobarde.

Cuando se sintió demasiado cerca de Oswald, lo cambió por Isabella.

Cuando se sintió tentado por Oswald, quiso casarse con Isabella.

Cuando le quiso hacer el amor a Oswald, se lo hizo a Isabella.

Pero fue la mano del destino la que intervino en su vida en forma de un plan orquestado por Barbara. Sin ella, Ed no habría probado la carne de Oswald, tampoco le habría pedido matrimonio en frente de toda la ciudad. No hubiera abrazado la oportunidad que tuvo para dejar que ese lado que tanto rechazaba, disfrutara lo que más deseaba.

Ese poeta tenía razón, en este mundo sólo hay dos tragedias: una es no conseguir lo que se desea y la otra es conseguirlo.

Aceptó la farsa del compromiso, convencido, muy en el fondo, que no era tan imperdonable porque él seguía _amando_ a una mujer; a Oswald le hacía un favor, por respeto a su amistad, nada más. Pero cuando la gente mostró su aceptación, Edward lo disfrutó, y poco a poco se alejó de la mujer que creyó querer, permitiéndose desear a Oswald en su lugar.

La verdad por fin fue procesada por su retorcida mente, era una lástima que la muerte de Oswald fuera el precio a pagar para entenderlo. Su lamento rompió el silencio.

El tono de su dolor, rebotó en los espaciosos muros del almacén, resonando en un eco que le llegaba hasta donde yacía arrodillado, ante un cuerpo que dentro de poco perdería su calor.

La sangre de Barbara seguía fresca en sus guantes de piel. La apuñaló hasta que el mango de su cuchillo se resbaló con el viscoso líquido. Todo porque Oswald se lo ordenó. Y prefirió escuchar la voz que no estaba ahí en lugar de las burlas reales de la rubia, la misma que le dio y le quitó la única oportunidad de querer.

¿Lo complació con respuestas? Sí, lo hizo. Le dijo que estuvo ahí cuando Isabella jaló del gatillo, y cuando le cuestionó por qué no lo hizo ella misma, confirmó que esperaba humillar al Pingüino con un verdugo indigno.

Le habló de sus allegados, incluyendo a la mujer que le proveía de las plantas para perfeccionar la hipnosis de Jervis Tetch. Le hizo comprender por qué cuando Jervis se metió con su mente, no le dejó con el entusiasmo de un zombi. Pues Edward recordaba bien todo lo que hizo el día en que por dicha influencia, se declaró al Pingüino. Casi se había sentido como él mismo, excepto por la euforia desmedida y el hambre de estar junto a su mejor amigo. Sí, más desinhibido.

De la experta en plantas no supo la ubicación y poco importó cuando Jervis se escapó mientras Ed se ocupaba de Barbara. El evento aún daba vueltas en sus recuerdos:

_—¡Arruinaste mi vida, Barbara! ¡Te metiste con mi cabeza para obligarme a…!— le dijo cuando la acorraló._

_Ella se carcajeó —¡No fue obligación! ¿cómo alguien con un cerebro como el tuyo puede ser tan estúpido? Jervis, cariño, ¿podrías repetirme el fundamento de la hipnosis?_

_El sombrerero se mostró a un lado de él, sonriendo indulgente —uno no puede pedirle que hagan lo que sea, sólo las cosas que en secreto deseen hacer. Es sorprendente lo que la gente desea en secreto, en lo profundo— entonces dejó caer su reloj de bolsillo, dispuesto a jugar con él otra vez._

_Edward, por reflejo, disparó al reloj, ganando un chillido del sombrerero que pronto se olvidó cuando Barbara le clavó el cuchillo en el costado que alcanzó._

_Impactado con la revelación y el dolor del corte, el Acertijo apenas registró que extrajo el objeto punzocortante para regresárselo a Barbara, una y otra vez, ensordeciendo las palabras de ella porque Oswald le gritaba a su izquierda._

_—¡¿Entiendes qué implica esa nueva información, Ed?! ¡¿eh?! ¡¿lo ves?!— impaciente, Oswald se paró a detrás de él, sintiendo el aliento de su descontento en su nuca —significa que mientras estabas con Isabella, ya me amabas, Ed. ¡Me deseabas!— y se manifestó con una sonrisa triunfante, detrás de la Barbara agonizante —No desarrollaste sentimientos por mi cuando las cámaras nos grababan como pareja ¡lo hiciste mucho antes!_

_Edward apretaba los dientes, incapaz de prestar atención al sombrerero que huía o al último aliento de Barbara. Oswald, enfundado en su húmedo traje negro, gritaba tan fuerte: ¡Yo te quise y me alejaste! ¡Quisiste imponer una barrera entre nosotros por medio del matrimonio! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Un anillo no es una correa, Ed! ¡No te habría contenido! ¡Y ahora ya es tarde! ¡Estoy muerto, Ed! ¡ESTOY MUERTO! ¡Me mató tu negación!_

Edward sangraba, ya no estaba seguro de si era su sangre o la de Barbara, sólo podía ver que era demasiada. El charco sobre el que estaba no dejaba de crecer. Vagamente dedujo que sí, el mareo que sentía podía atribuirse a la sangre perdida pero lo que siguió priorizando su atención fueron los gritos de Oswald, que a pesar de ya no estar con él, se guardaron como ecos en el amplio almacén.

“ _Cobarde… cobarde_ ” se oía cada vez más débil dentro de él.

Cansado, se levantó. Tambaleante, arrastró sus pies pesados con las penas. Andando al muelle cercano donde Barbara ordenó el fin de su amado. Pensando que si, al menos, pudiera decirle adiós, la herida de su costado dejaría de importar, igual que el resto de él.

Sí, su sangre lo abandonaba, pero su vitalidad no se había drenado con eso, no. Ese entusiasmo se lo robaron cuando se enteró de que Oswald ya no estaría a su lado.

Al llegar a la orilla del muelle, cayó de rodillas sobre la mancha marrón en la madera, que a juzgar por el patrón de la salpicadura, estaba justo en el sitio. Acarició la huella que dejó la sangre de su mejor amigo, amante de una noche, el devoto compañero que sí supo quererlo.

La vista de Edward comenzó a nublarse, y su inconsciencia era tan potente que ya no podía distinguir si la agudeza visual fallaba por la falta de sangre o por las ardientes lágrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas.

Tampoco sabía si estaba amaneciendo o lo que miraba era un atardecer, ni si oía a las olas o pasos en la madera vieja del muelle. El aleteo de las gaviotas se asemejaba a respiraciones, mismas que el mismo Ed podría hacer.

Recordando su objetivo, con manos temblorosas rebuscó dentro de su saco, el arrugado y ahora ensangrentado, pingüino de origami robado.

Lo sostuvo con cuidado, mirándolo con el amor que no pudo profesar. Se lo llevó a los labios que por un maravilloso día probaron y adoraron al Pingüino original. Besó el papel para luego dejarlo caer de sus manos; la figurilla se deslizó entre sus dedos, cerrando su puño en la nada, tal como lo hizo incontables veces en la cama cuando se despertó buscando un calor que no estaba.

Miró con el esfuerzo de enfocar mejor, por la orilla del muelle, contando los segundos que la figura flotó antes de hundirse, pintando una nubecita roja de su propia sangre; la miró hasta que le perdió el rastro, ahora, prácticamente tumbado en la orilla, luchando con la imagen de Oswald desapareciendo bajo el agua, tal como la figurilla.

Se recostó de lado, muy cansado para sorprenderse por el gesto preocupado de un Oswald encorvado. Quiso sonreír por el cruel empeño de su mente para atormentarlo hasta el fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respuesta: El duelo.
> 
> Bueno, no suelo escribir historias tristes, se suponía que el final y todo el fic era de temática sad, porque de eso trataba el reto para el que fue creado:“día de los no enamorados” pero decidí intentar el final abierto.
> 
> Personalmente prefiero pensar que Ivy cuidó de Oswald cuando este fue a parar a la orilla de su refugio (tal como sucedió en la serie cuando Ed le disparó) y que este llegó para ayudar a Ed en el muelle. Pero si prefieren el final sad, entonces, ese Oswald sólo fue otra alucinación de Ed.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
